Una cita en verano
by CieloCriss
Summary: Harry Potter esperaba pasar otro verano aburrido con los Dursley, pero las vacaciones dieron un giro inesperado a tal grado, que su vida no volverá a ser la misma... RR,FIC TERMINADO
1. Cap. 1

UNA CITA EN VERANO  
  
  
Capítulo uno "¿Él tendrá una cita?"  
  
  
Harry se sorprendió, cada vez que tía Petunia entraba a casa con esa estúpida sonrisa, era por las siguientes razones:  
  
* Había escuchado un interesante chisme qué compartir con sus amigas  
  
* Alguien había le había mentido y le había dicho que Dudley era adorable. (Nota: ella no sabía que era mentira).  
  
* Algo interesante le había sucedido a su vástago.  
  
* Dudley había hecho algo bueno…. ¡Corrección, eso es imposible! (la verdad es que el obeso primo de Potter no era eficiente en nada).  
  
Ella se acercó a su maltratado sobrino, pero lo pasó de largo y corrió hacia la cocina, eso lo hizo con mucho entusiasmo, luego comenzó a sacar sus recetarios de comida, tenía claramente la intención de preparar algo "especial".   
  
Tío Vernon entró minutos después, abrazaba a Dudley orgullosamente "¡Ese es mi muchacho!" gritaba frenéticamente, entraron a la sala y aposentaron sus enormes traseros en los sillones.  
  
- ¡Harry! - gritó Tío Vernon - ¿Sabes qué le pasó a mi diablillo hijo en el Centro Comercial?  
  
El chico no sabía que responder, posiblemente su primo se había sacado un video juego gratis o le habían comprado un helado gigante, como sea, realmente a él le era indiferente pero sabía que era mejor fingir interés y dar negación.  
  
- No lo sé, tío - dijo con cara cansada, las cosas este verano estaban verdaderamente patéticas, el pobre tenía miedo de que Voldemort pudiera aparecer de repente, no podía recibir correos "por su seguridad" y sobra decir que el no tener noticias de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, era denigrante.  
  
Los ojitos de topo del Sr. Dursley brillaron celestialmente, el corpulento hombre le dio una palmadita al obeso joven de 15 años, Dudley se sonrojó.  
  
- Mi hijo - dijo en tono de ebrio - ¡Es todo un rompe corazones!  
  
¿Dudley?, ¿Un Caza Novas?… Harry no recordaba que Dudley hubiera tenido mucho contacto con las mujeres, bueno, a excepción de las meseras que servían en los restaurantes; tuvo enormes ganas de reír, de burlarse en cara de sus tíos, pero se contuvo, sólo sonrió con curiosidad y decidió averiguar más.  
  
- ¿Dudley tiene novia? - preguntó haciéndose el inocente, su primo frunció el ceño.  
  
- ¿Acaso lo dudas? - preguntó refunfuñando tío Vernon, Harry negó con la cabeza.  
  
- No, sólo preguntaba.  
  
Tía Petunia apareció de la nada y exclamó con su voz chillona.  
  
- ¡Dudy, tenemos que ir a comprarte un atuendo apropiado para la ocasión!  
  
Lo que seguramente sucedía aquí, era que Tía Petunia le había facilitado a su hijo una cita, probablemente había acordado con una de sus amigas hacer salir a sus respectivos vástagos, a Harry le dio mucha lástima la chica con que saldría Dudley… seguramente no había visto con anterioridad al mastodonte.  
  
- ¡Y Tú, ponte a trabajar! - le ordenó a Harry - Tiene que estar todo perfecto para mañana.  
  
- ¿Mañana?, ¿Qué habrá mañana? - preguntó el sobrino, con cara de naufragio, antes de que los Dursley llegaran, él había estado sacudiendo la casa, por órdenes de los tíos, lógicamente.  
  
- ¿Qué no lo sabes? ¡Dudy tendrá una cita!; en el Centro Comercial una hermosa jovencita se acercó a mi angelito y lo cautivó, lo mismo que él a ella, ¡Oh, fue como si cupido lanzara una flecha en sus corazones puros! - Harry sabía que su primo tenía el corazón con bastante manteca, pero decidió no replicar - El caso es que ella vendrá mañana a comer, y todo… "Todo" debe ser absolutamente perfecto, Así que termina de sacudir.  
  
Harry asintió bastante impresionado, Tía Petunia se veía totalmente trastornada, tío Vernon aplaudía y Dudley seguía igual de sonrojado. Él sabía que el hecho de que su primo tuviera una cita, sí era memorable, la vida romántica de Dudley siempre había estado apaciguada, bueno, más bien nunca existió, aunque Harry no quería hacer hincapié en esos temas, tampoco había tenido mucha suerte, se había limitado a sentir un aprecio especial por Cho y a invitar al baile a Parvati Patil.  
  
Lo único que el chico sabía, es que Tía Petunia tenía la manía de describir a las personas erróneamente, en muchísimas ocasiones había insistido en que Dudley parecía un angelito, siendo que parecía un cerdo rosa con peluca rubia… no dudaba que la "hermosa jovencita" , fuera en realidad muy diferente; también suponía que las cosas no se habían dado de la manera explicada, pero realmente eso no importaba, fuera lo que fuese, Dudley tenía una cita, y cuando algo bueno le pasaba a su pariente, algo malo le pasaba a él.  
  
Se acercó a la chimenea que los Weasley habían destruido el año pasado, sonrió al recordar la cara de susto de sus tíos y los amables rostros de los Weasley (bueno, Fred y George, que tenían intensiones macabras para con su primo, no se veían tan amables esa vez). Ahora el sitio de la chimenea estaba tapado con cemento, el mismo tío Vernon había destruido la entrada de la chimenea echando mezclas de muggles, quería asegurarse de que cierto incidente no se repitiera, sobra decir que desde entonces, vivían atemorizados, todas las ventanas habían sido protegidas con barras de hierro, y el número 4 de Privet Drive, parecía más una prisión elegante que una armónica casa, "Vernon decidió proteger mejor a la familia" le había dicho Petunia a las vecinas "Hay mucho ratero y asesino suelto, ya saben, como buen padre, quiere la seguridad para nosotros" y muy a pesar de Harry, el discurso hipócrita de su tía había provocado que otras familias mejoraran la seguridad de sus casas, cubriendo las ventanas con protecciones exageradas, que servirían para detener a muggles sin moral, pero nunca a magos como "Quien ustedes saben".  
  
Los preparativos siguieron toda la noche, pero Los Dursley seguían preocupados porque no habían conseguido la manera apropiada de deshacerse de Harry, la Señora Figg había desaparecido misteriosamente y no querían que Harry anduviera rondando por ahí.  
  
- No quiero…. ¡No quiero que él esté! - había chillado Dudley, apuntando a Harry - ¡Me arruinará todo!  
  
- Tranquilo, hijito - dijo su madre acariciándole los cachetes y las múltiples papadas - él jamás podrá robártela, eres demasiado apuesto.  
  
- Podría quedarme en mi habitación sin hacer ruido - replicó Harry con voz molesta, no porque su tía lo considerara más feo que Dudley, sino por la actitud infantil de éste.  
  
- ¿Y quedarte sin hacer nada? - interrumpió Tío Vernon - No estarás de parásito.  
  
Luego se acercó a tía Petunia con cara de malicia y agachó su corpulenta figura, todo con el objetivo de decirle un secreto a su esposa.  
  
- Querido, es muy buena idea - agregó la tía alzando el largo cuello y observando a Harry de forma pilla - aunque… no sé si se verá bien, ya sabes, no tiene mucha clase.  
  
Harry miraba con angustia a sus tíos, seguro lo humillarían y no estaba seguro de que el mencionar a su "padrino" ayudara mucho esta vez.  
  
- Harry, serás el "mayordomo", usarás el traje que se puso Dudley en su cumpleaños #12 - informó Tío Vernon con rostro complacido.  
  
- ¿Qué? - rezongó el muchacho - Pe-pero… no creo que mi padrino esté de acuerdo con eso  
  
- Tú padrino no tiene por qué enterarse, ¿Verdad?, si no, creo que no te llevaré a tomar el tren para irte a tu escuelita.  
  
Harry no siguió retando a su tío, por una parte, no podía comunicarse con nadie del mundo mágico (Ni siquiera con Sirius) y no había quien lo llevara a tomar su expresso a Hogwarts, pero por otra parte, pensó que sería divertido intervenir en la cita de Dudley.  
  
- Vale - dijo haciéndose el vencido - acepto  
  
- ¡Pero en ningún momento menciones que eres pariente nuestro! - advirtió tía Petunia - No porque tu seas, tu seas… esa cosa, las demás personas tenemos que sufrir tu reputación.  
  
Pero Dudley no parecía muy contento y desquitó su furia empujando a Harry y gritándole "¡Quítate imbécil!", subió trotando la escalera, Harry sabía que iba a la máxima velocidad posible para su obeso cuerpo y rió al notar como botaban las lonjas de su primo.  
  
- Y tú, ¿De qué te ríes? - indagó Tío Vernon  
  
- Ehhhh, de nada - contestó Harry Potter, mientras acomodaba su cabello tras la oreja, y dejaba ver su extraña cicatriz  
  
--  
Al otro día…  
--  
  
La casa de los Dursley casi brillaba de lo limpia que estaba, los jardines estaban perfectamente podados, los pisos pulidos a más no poder, todo parecía perfecto y tía Petunia sonreía muy feliz por la buena impresión que daría.  
  
Harry se había visto obligado a levantarse temprano y ayudar en la limpieza, luego se había duchado y vestido con el traje viejo de su primo, gracias a las enormes proporciones que Dudley tenía a los 12, el traje le venía bien; era ahora un apuesto muchacho de 15 años, su cabello negro azabache tenía el mismo corte de siempre, había crecido notablemente y había embarnecido, pero seguía siendo chico comparado con su cerdo primo.  
  
Eran las 12:00 del mediodía, Harry terminaba de limpiar la puerta principal cuando observó con asco que su primo venía bajando las escaleras y tío Vernon filmaba todo con la nueva cámara digital que había comprado, seguro se vería hasta la más milimétrica papada que portaba Dudley, Harry no entendía cómo era posible que sus tíos dejaran pasar por alto la enfermedad de su hijo, sí, porque la obesidad es precisamente eso.  
  
"¡Por Dios!, parece como si fuera una chica asistiendo a su primer baile" pensó atónito, mientras el cerdito bajaba lentamente y con cara triunfante, moviendo sus micro ojitos azul acuoso con orgullo "Me pregunto… ¿Con qué clase de chica saldrá Dudley?" siguió reflexionando.  
  
Tía Petunia vestía sus mejores galas, de hecho, Harry se dio cuenta de que la susodicha se había comprado un vestido nuevo, había adornado su delgado cuello de jirafa con muchos collares plateados, y brillaban demasiado al chocar la luz del sol con ellos. Tío Vernon también se veía pulcro y con su mejor traje y corbata.  
  
- ¡Debemos estar listos! - exclamó la Sra. Dursley - ella llegará muy pronto, ¡Oh, que emocionante!  
  
Dieron las 12:05 pm, habían pasado 5 minutos y la chica no llegaba, Harry sonreía triunfante, estaba empezando a pensar que a su primo lo dejarían plantado, extrañamente sentía un gozo interno enorme, casi se asemejaba a cuando ganaba un partido o la copa de las casas.  
  
- Tal vez… tal vez se confundió de dirección, bomboncito -opinó Tía Petunia con cara de muerta.  
  
Pero Dudley había dejado de sonreír, Tío Vernon había apagado la cámara de video y miraba el piso refunfuñando. Ahora Harry, sintió algo que no sentía muy a menudo, tuvo compasión de la familia… pensaba que la chica había sido muy lista al no presentarse, pero también algo cruel, los Dursley parecían muy entusiasmados y sus ilusiones se habían ido al caño.  
  
El timbre sonó de repente "ding-dong", y con ello, renacieron las esperanzas de los Dursley, Tía Petunia se puso de pie y casi pateó a Harry para que abriera la puerta, Dudley volvió a Sonreír como estúpido y el Tío Vernon puso la cara seria, mientras despistadamente volvía prender la cámara de video.   
  
Harry suspiró y giró la perilla, había un silencio indescriptible, sólo sobresalía el ruido de cerdito que solía emitir su primo cuando estaba nervioso, sentía la mirada de sus tíos sobre él, era como si estuviera desenterrando un tesoro, pero no, lo que él estaba haciendo era abrir la puerta, para dejar entrar a la chica.  
  
Sin más preámbulos abrió, y miró a la "invitada", Harry quedó helado y emitió un gemido discreto, para luego exclamar.  
  
- ¡¡¡ ¿Tú? !!!  
  
La chica sólo le sonrió, era bastante bonita, tenía el cabello castaño y algo enmarañado, bueno, había que admitir que estaba bien peinado, pero Harry sabía a la perfección que ese pelo era de naturaleza rebelde, la joven vestía un vestido muy corto de color azul y una pequeña mochila colgaba de su espalda; por primera vez en la vida, la descripción de tía Petunia concordaba con la del chico Potter, pero había un Problema, la cita de Dudley no sólo era una chica bonita, también era la mejor amiga de Harry: Hermione Granger.  
  
  
  
Fin del capítulo 1.  
  
  
  
Este Fanfic se lo dedico a mi prima Caro-chan, con mucho cariño.  
  
  
Notas: ¡Hola!, bien, este es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter, decidí hacerlo cómico y esta situación me pareció ideal, por favor, díganme qué opinan, lo más importante al escribir, es divertirse, y si puedo divertir a alguien más, me sentiré muy bien.  
  
  
Comentarios, dudas a: ziddycm@hotmail.com o déjenme un Review, se los agradecería mucho. 


	2. Cap. 2

Capítulo dos "Una cita muy especial".  
  
  
Harry no podía creer lo que veía, ¿Cómo era posible que Hermione estuviera frente a él bajo esas condiciones tan denigrantes?, se había puesto pálido en tan sólo unos segundos, la chica Granger sólo le había guiñado el ojo despistadamente y acto seguido había entrado al aposento de los Dursley.  
  
-¡Oh, preciosa, nos tenías preocupados! - gimió con exagerado entusiasmo Tía Petunia, Luego le había tomado la mano a Hermione y la había acercado a Dudley, quien se sonrojó instantáneamente, Harry seguía con la boca muy abierta.  
  
-Dime tú, muchacho, ¿Qué esperas para cerrar la puerta? - regañó Tío Vernon, Harry obedeció casi por inercia, pero jamás le quitó la mirada atónita a su amiga.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que… me confundí de dirección - atinó a decir la castaña joven, mientras trataba de disimular su disgusto al tocar la mano de Dudley, era demasiado gruesa - Lo lamento, Du.. Du.. Dudly  
  
-¡Ejem! Es Dudley, coranzoncito - corrigió Petunia.  
  
-¡Ah, sí, claro!, pero cuando le digo "Dudly", me hace suspirar - mintió ella, comenzaba a sudar frío.  
  
-¡Oh, claro!, Pasemos a tomar a la sala mientras sirven la comida.  
  
  
Hermione sabía que se había metido en un gran lío, le parecía muy complicada su situación, pero debía ser perseverante para lograr su objetivo y no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Observó a su amigo Harry, vestía ropas algo viejas, pero eso no fue lo que la disgustó, parecía que lo traían de sirviente y eso era algo inaudito, la irá comenzó a subirle al cerebro, si había creado al "P.E.D.D.O." para defender a los Elfos, imagínense qué planeaba para defender a su amigo.  
  
Se había sentado en el sofá mediano de la sala, a su lado estaba Dudley, ella tenía que admitir que se sentía asfixiada, su acompañante ocupaba más de la mitad del espacio. Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon estaban en el mueble más amplio y sonreían de forma, mmm, interesada, por así decirlo.  
  
  
-Querido Dudly, ¿me presentarás a tus padres? - indagó con paciencia.  
  
-Sí, son ellos dos - dijo Dudley, son una sonrisa que hacía parecer que el chico estaba en el paraíso, Harry nunca antes lo había visto tan feliz.  
  
  
-Me refería a sus nombres - corrigió Hemrione secamente, pero al ver la mueca de su "suegra", le agregó a su frase otra palabra -…. Querido.  
  
Eso pareció hacer feliz a la Sra. Dursley. El gordo quiso hablar, pero Petunia lo interrumpió.  
  
-¡Pero qué encantadora joven eres, querida!, Soy Petunia Dursley, la afortunada madre de Dudley, y mi esposo, Vernon Dursley, él es director de una importante fábrica…  
  
-De taladros - terminó Hermione, ese dato lo sabía con anterioridad, por Harry.  
  
-¡Oh, estás muy bien informada! - dijo la madre, con ojos de borrego.  
  
-Cuando una se… se interesa por alguien, averigua… lo más.. posible sobre él - dijo con inseguridad, Harry sabía que a su amiga le costaba trabajo emitir ese tipo de mentiras - ¿Y no hay nadie más en la familia?, ¿No tienes primos o tíos, Dudly?  
  
-¡NO! - gritó el rubio obeso con precisión.  
  
Hermione agrandó sus ojos, no podía creer lo que oía, ¡Eso era el colmo!, No estaba impuesta a que las personas negaran el nombre de Harry Potter.  
  
-¿Y quién es él? - exclamó algo molesta apuntando a Harry, quien empezó a sudar frío, al parecer su amiga no le iba causar puras consecuencias positivas.  
  
-¡Es el ma-mayordomo! - gritó la mujer tía de Potter - juro que no tiene que ver nada con nosotros.  
  
-¿En verdad?, que curioso… pensé que era pariente suyo, pero me equivoqué - dijo Hermione mientras se calmaba un poco y sonreía hipócritamente -Sí, porque si fuera alguien de la familia no lo traerían como sirviente, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Claro que no -contestó tío Vernon, con nerviosismo - ¡Harry, trae las bebidas!  
  
-Sí, señor - dijo Harry, mientras se alejaba lo más posible del lugar, para que no lo vieran reírse.  
  
  
El ambiente se volvió de nuevo silencioso, tío Vernon miraba a Hermione fijamente, creía haber visto a esa chica en otra ocasión, el ambiente se sentía tenso, había que romperlo.  
  
  
-¿Y tus padres, querida? - preguntó Tía Petunia, al notar que su hijo Dudley estaba muy entretenido tragando los bombones que estaban como aperitivo.  
  
Hermione suspiró desganada, le dio algo de asco que su cita fuera un chico con tan pocos modales al comer, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás.  
  
-Mis padres son los dentistas Granger, Vivimos en Liverpool, pero hemos venido a una Conferencia a Londres- dijo recuperando la frialdad al hablar y dejando atrás el nerviosismo.  
  
-¡Que bien! - gritó Dudley, abriendo su boca con la pegajosa comida que engullía, Hermione pudo ver muchas caries vivir en la dentadura del hijo de los Dursley, menos mal que sus padres no estaban ahí, se hubieran infartado.  
  
-Eh… sí, espero los conozcan pronto - replicó sonriendo - disculpe…  
  
-¿Qué sucede, preciosa?  
  
-¿Podría pasar a su baño?.  
  
-Oh, por supuesto - dijo Petunia levantándose - yo te llevaré.  
  
-No hace falta, sólo dígame a donde dirigirme - suplicó con otra más de sus falsas sonrisas - no quisiera molestar.  
  
-No es molestia, querida  
  
-Dudley hijo, ¿Por qué no llevas a Hermione al baño?, Así podrán conocerse mejor - dijo el padre con cara de pillo.  
  
-Pero papá, está muy lejos.  
  
-¡Dije que vayas! - ordenó Vernon  
  
  
La pareja de quinceañeros se levantó del sitio, Petunia les unió las manos y comenzaron su travesía por la casa, atravesaron la antesala y se internaron en el comedor, ninguno de los dos hablaba, él, porque estaba muy rojo y ella, porque lo encontraba pedante, entonces se toparon con la cocina, Hermione pudo notar que los ojos de Dudley se posaban en el refrigerador, sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
-Querido Dudly, ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó mirándolo coquetamente - ¿Por qué no vas por un refrigerio mientras yo voy al baño?, así la espera te será menos larga, ¿verdad?  
  
-Este….  
  
-¡mmmmh!, huele delicioso, ¿Qué cocinó tu madre?  
  
-Estofado - dijo Dudley, bastante intimidado.  
  
-¡Vamos, no seas tímido, ve a comer! - ordenó con la mayor paciencia posible - yo no me enojaré.  
  
El gigante obeso miró hacia atrás y luego hacia delante; se cercioró de que sus padres no lo vieran y trotó hacia el refrigerador, según él, despistadamente, antes de abrir el aparato para enfriar las cosas, miró hacia atrás y Hermione le tiró un beso en el aire, y él, más satisfecho que nunca, se puso a tragar.  
  
-El beso no era necesario - escuchó Hermione a sus espaldas.  
  
-¡Ah, Hola Harry! - saludó ella, con una sonrisa sincera - bueno, yo creo que dado el poco cerebro que tiene tu primo, lo mejor fue darle un incentivo para que comiera con más gusto.  
  
-Como digas - replicó Harry, sabía que no era bueno contradecirla - ahora dime, ¿Qué haces aquí?, si el ministerio de magia se entera de tu visita o si Dumbledore…  
  
-¡Bah!, eso no importa - lo interrumpió ella - Ron y yo teníamos muchas ganas de verte, y fingimos realizar un rol de muggle para ello, Eso no tiene nada de malo, ¿O sí?, ¡Vaya!, Pensé que te daría gusto verme.  
  
-¿Ron también?, ¿Dónde está él?  
  
-Ya lo verás, pero no me lo recuerdes, por su culpa llegué tarde, ¡No sé que tiene en la cabeza! - dijo ella, pero de repente frunció el ceño - por cierto, ¿Cómo es posible que te tengan de mayordomo? ¡Es el colmo!  
  
-Es que no conoces a mis tíos…  
  
-¡Ojalá pudieras estar con Sirius!, no es justo que en tu propio hogar te den estos tratos.  
  
-Hermione, este no es mi hogar, mi casa es Hogwarts  
  
-Oh… ya veo, como digas… - calló un instante y luego indagó - ¿Harry?  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¿En verdad has estado bien…?  
  
-Hoy por lo menos, muy feliz - admitió él, la chica lo abrazó y le besó la mejilla, ahora era la segunda vez que su amiga Granger hacía eso.  
  
-Bien, sólo espera un poco - dijo Hermione, mientras iba hacia Dudley y regresaban con los Dursley.  
  
--  
  
  
La comida había iniciado, según Tía Petunia, todo marchaba a la perfección, ahora que su angelito había demostrado ser un verdadero galán, no dejaría que la chica se le fuera de las manos; había algo extraño en la mirada de la Sra. Dursley, parecía maquinar algo siniestro, al menos eso es lo que Hermione suponía al notar esos ojos de víbora estancarse en ella, de forma no muy sana. Tío Vernon hablaba mucho sobre su trabajo y la chica fingía interés "Creo que es una buena actriz" se dijo Harry mientras servía el te "Me pregunto ¿Dónde estará Ron?".  
  
-Yo siempre he creído que la preparación escolar es la base para un trabajo digno en el futuro - opinaba ella - ¿No lo crees así, Dudly?  
  
-Mamá, ¿Cuándo traerá el postre Harry? - dijo él, ignorando a Hermione.  
  
-¡Dudy!, Hermi te hizo una pregunta - dijo la tensa madre - Ehh, Dudy cree también que el estudio es muy importante, querida.  
  
-¿Ah, sí? - replicó la chica con desgane, Dudley era un cebo de grasa, no tenía ni un gramo de neurona, de eso no había duda - Me da gusto  
  
Pero la ironía de la joven era muy notable, estaba exhausta de tantas conversaciones triviales, por parte de Vernon había conocido los procesos para fabricar taladros, Petunia le había hablado de su activa vida social y cosas que ya no recordaba, y Dudley… bueno, cuando lo veía comer se entretenía por el movimiento de papadas que producía. Sintió compasión por Harry, ¡pobre!, su coetáneo había convivido con semejantes bestias humanas más de 11 años, ¡Eso era horrible! .   
  
-Hermi, ¿Cómo es que te interesaste por Dudy? - preguntó tía Petunia, muy interesada.  
  
-Este… bueno… - respondió ella, muy nerviosa - Fue algo que surgió, yo lo había visto en algunas ocasiones, tenía un amigo que lo conocía y siempre me había hablado bien de él… entonces, pues… surgió; cuando lo vi, sentí que… que… que él era lo que yo estaba buscando… - respiró agitada, no podía inventar más, y sin darse cuenta, su discurso había provocado efectos secundarios algo drásticos. Tía Petunia lloraba a todo pulmón y se abrazaba de Vernon "¡Oh, es tan romántico!" susurraba muy conmovida.  
  
Pero eso no era lo peor, Hermione dejó de respirar cuando vio acercarse a la enorme ballena de Dudley a su esbelto cuerpo, el cerdo rubio se abalanzó en ella y la abrazó impulsiva y bestialmente, le tronó los huesos, y sintió el cuero del chico chocar contra su cara. El vástago Dursley se había conmovido por sus falsas palabras, pero era muy tímido y no podía hablar, se separó de Granger y ésta, que estaba blanca del susto, reinició su respirar.  
  
Harry estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero todo fue muy fugaz, su amiga sí que había hecho un sacrificio para poder verlo.  
  
  
-Fue… un, detalle… muy lindo, Dudly - dijo ella, bastante consternada.  
  
- ¿Lo hice bien, mamá?, ¿Ahora Harry puede traer el postre?  
  
La oír eso, Hermione se enfureció bastante, ¿Ese animal la había abrazado por órdenes maternas?, ¡Que asco!, Dudley no era sólo un gordo tonto, además, no tenía voluntad propia, era un títere… de repente la chica se preguntó si de verdad le interesaba al obeso.  
  
-¿No me abrazaste porque tu madre lo dijo, verdad? - dijo sin poder censurarse, ¡Ese Dudley había llegado muy lejos!, no era nada comparado con Krum, ni siquiera con Ron, ¿Ron?, ¿Por qué había pensado de repente en ese molesto pelirrojo?, ¡Ni ella misma lo sabía!.  
  
-Ehhhhh… ¡NO!  
  
-Menos mal - replicó algo decepcionada.  
  
-¡¿Cómo crees, preciosa?!, jeje, lo que pasa es que después de la charla siempre servimos el postre… ¡Harry, trae el postre!  
  
-Sí Tia-Pe…. Digo, Señora.  
  
Harry se retiró mientras oía el sonido de sus tripas, aún no había comido nada.  
  
-Después de comer, iremos al zoológico según lo acordado, ¿Recuerdas Dudly?  
  
-A Dudley no le gustan los zoológicos, una vez lo atacó una víbora - advirtió tío Vernon, recordando cierto suceso no muy agradable - Mejor vayan al cine.  
  
-¿En verdad?, ¡Mi hermano nos espera ahí!, es que mi madre pensó que no era correcto que Dudly y yo estuviéramos solos por ahí - entonces Petunia miró molesta a Hermione, y ésta, al notarlo, agregó - No es que Dudly sea un mal muchacho, son cosas de padres...  
  
-¡Ohh!, eso espero, querida... entonces Dudy, ¿Irás al zoológico?  
  
-Claro - respondió el obeso, mirando con extraña lujuria a Hermione.  
  
-Pero tiene que ir el mayordomo - imperó la bruja Granger.  
  
Tía Petunia abrió sus ojos al doble y respiró con angustia, tío Vernon tosió y escupió la comida, Dudley frunció el rostro y rugió molesto.  
  
-¡Pero querida, es la chusma! - opinó la Señora Dursley.  
  
-Es que... yo no estoy impuesta a pasear sin mis... ¡mis sirvientes!, Sino, ¿Quién cargaría las cosas?... pareciera que le tienes miedo a tu empleado, Dudly.  
  
  
Dudley se sentía entre la espada y la pared, pero como no pensaba mucho, replicó.  
  
-¡Está bien, que vaya!  
  
"Excelente" pensó Hermione "Espero todo salga como lo planeado"  
  
  
Fin del capítulo  
  
  
Notas: Gracias por seguir la lectura de este fic, la verdad es que me salió algo corto el capítulo, pero prometo que el siguiente estará mucho mejo, porque saldrán más personajes y pasarán cosas muy inesperadas, así que tengan paciencia y sigan leyendo.  
  
--Ahora, contestaré reviews---  
  
Lina Saotome: muchas gracias por dejarme review, ¿Qué si que hace Hermione ahí?, pues ya lo veras. Espero sigas leyendo.  
  
Minaro: a ti también te agradezco que hayas leído mi fic, la verdad es que pensé en poner a Ginny, pero como la historia será cómica, creo que Hermione le dará un toque especial.  
  
Icicle Black: Disculpa haber tardado tanto en seguirle al fic, creo que tenía bloqueo de escritor, pero al fin lo continué, espero te guste... y gracias!  
  
Tsugumi: Gracias por leer, pues creo que Hermione no está enamorada de Dudley, eso sería imposible, ¿No crees?, y no te preocupes, el gran Ron aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo.  
  
Asosa76: Creo que no me quedó tan gracioso el capítulo, pero prometo mejorar, sí que los Dursley se llevarán una sorpresa.  
  
Wilbur: Gracias por haber leído el primer capítulo, y creo que sí te transformaste en Trelawey, porque adivinaste.  
  
Princess Leia Skywalker: Espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo, muchas gracias por leer.  
  
Dolphin: Creo que sí es memorable que Hermi tenga una cita con el obeso Dudley, menos mal que se filmó el momento y quedará guardado en la historia.... Gracias por leer.  
  
Cali-chan: Tienes razón, eso de que Hermione llegara tarde estaba muy distorsionado, gracias a ti corregí ese detallito, ya que después se explicará porqué se le hizo tarde. Muchas gracias por leerlo, espero ya no tengas esquizofrenia.... y por supuesto que el cerdo de Dudley se merece lo peor del mundo, por tratar mal al lindo Harry.  
  
Caro-chan: Es un placer dedicarte mi fic, no es muy bueno, pero te agradezco los comentarios, espero no decepcionarte, ya que no estoy nada inspirada...  
  
Selene: Gracias por leer. Creo que era predecible que fuera Hermione, pero claro que ella no se interesaría por Dudley... espero pronto sepas las intenciones de la chica Granger.  
  
Esmeralda: pues aquí está la fraudulenta continuación, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, espero mejorar en el siguiente capítulo.  
  
  
Y a los que no me dejaron review, pero que también leyeron, igualmente se los agradezco. 


	3. Cap. 3

UNA CITA EN VERANO.  
  
  
Capítulo tres "Los progenitores espías"  
  
  
Harry Potter estaba teniendo un día muy divertido, la cita de su obeso primo había terminado totalmente inesperada con la aparición de su amiga Hermione, todavía no comprendía la razón de la visita, creía que no había podido surgir nada más porque sí, aunque no quería pensar en que algo negativo sucedía; se había olvidado por completo de Voldemort, de sus desdichadas vacaciones de verano y de su rutinaria soledad de julio. Esas eran las razones por las que el chico no podía dejar de sonreír, además, según lo oído, iría al zoológico, donde estaba seguro de encontrarse con Ronald Weasley, su mejor amigo.  
  
Caminó hacia la cocina para lavar los trastes, mientras realizaba su labor, podía escuchar muchos murmullos en la habitación continua, como que tía Petunia le daba consejos al cerdo acerca de las precauciones que debía de tener con una mujer.  
La hermana de su madre entró a la cocina inmediatamente después de sus últimos alaridos (o consejos), caminó hacia Harry y con un movimiento extraño que realizó su huesuda cadera, golpeó al sobrino y lo hizo retirarse de su puesto.  
  
-¡Tenemos que hacer el almuerzo! - imperó temblorosamente, sacando del refrigerador jamón, pan y mantequilla.  
  
-Pero si acaban de comer - opinó con ironía Potter.  
  
-¿Y quién ha pedido tu opinión?, ¡Escucha, Harry!, si le arruinas el día a Dudley, si empiezas a realizar tus rarezas o a abrir tu bocota, ¡Lo pagarás caro!, ¿Entiendes?  
  
Harry estaba muy asustado por la actitud de la tía como para contestar, no es que estuviera impuesto a verla actuar de forma amable, lo que sucedía esta vez, es que Tía Petunia parecía poseída, sus ojos nerviosos chispeaban temor; su boca, delgada y temblorosa, susurraba cosas indescifrables.  
  
Despistadamente se retiró, quería hablar con Hermione, pero no sabía cómo lograr alejarla de Dudley.  
  
--  
  
Todo estaba listo para el viaje al zoológico. Hermione estaba muy asustada por la exagerada organización de los Dursley, ¡Por Dios, sólo era un pequeño paseo!, no había porqué llevar tantas cosas, era como si fuera la primera salida de Dudley al mundo sin sus progenitores.  
  
-¡Querida Hermione! - gritó la señora Dursley desde la cocina - ¿Podrías venir por los refrigerios?  
  
-Ehhh, ¡Sí, por supuesto, señora! - contestó la nombrada, mientras se dirigía a la cocina con paso veloz.  
  
-Espera, Hermione - rogó Harry - por favor dime, ¿Qué tienes planeado?  
  
-Será mejor que nadie nos vea hablar con tanta naturalidad, ten paciencia, ya lo verás.  
  
-¿Y Ron?  
  
-También lo verás... ¡Y no me lo recuerdes!  
  
La castaña Granger se retiró de la vista de Potter y éste se quedó muy confundido "Es la segunda vez que me sugiere que no le recuerde a Ron" reflexionó "¿Qué habrá pasado esta vez con ellos dos?", sin pensar más en ello trató de tomar una actitud despistada, no quería que sus tíos notaran la alegría que lo azotaba.  
  
--  
  
Hermione entró a la cocina, vio de espaldas a la huesuda Petunia, detuvo su paso y trató de mostrar su mejor falsa sonrisa, creía haberle agradado por completo a su "suegra", pero no terminaba de convencerse de ello.  
  
-¿Ya estás aquí, querida? - preguntó Tía Petunia, todavía de espaldas.  
  
-Sí, señora - respondió la susodicha, algo asombrada, porque la mujer usaba tono misterioso.  
  
-¿Y estás tú solita? - volvió a indagar, usando su voz con un susurro.  
  
-No hay nadie más - aseguró la chica, tragando saliva y temblando sin darse cuenta.  
  
-Acércate.  
  
Caminó directo y sin pensar mucho en la intención de la madre. Se detuvo justo enfrente de ella.  
  
-¿Le sucede algo? - preguntó con amabilidad - No debió molestarse en preparar un almuerzo...  
  
Pero sus elocuentes palabras fueron interrumpidas al darse la vuelta la señora. Ambas mujeres quedaron frente a frente, Petunia dejó el almuerzo en el comedor con mucha rapidez, y antes de que la adolescente siguiera hablando, la tomó del vestido, en señal de amenaza.  
  
-¡Escúchame bien, "querida Hermione"! - dijo rabiando.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que le pasa, señora? - replicó muy asustada por la actitud de la cuarentona mujer, en esos momentos le parecía más temible que el mismo Voldemort, era como si fuera una perra en celo.  
  
-¡Si te atreves a hacerle daño a mi Dudy, lo pagarás caro!  
  
-Yo... yo... no le haré nad...  
  
-¡Aún no he terminado! - entonces entornó sus ojos como una experta maniática, el color rojo dominaba su cara - Dudy es el mejor partido que te podrás encontrar, si lo abandonas, ¡juro que lo pagarás!.  
  
Hermione no era muy paciente en algunos casos, aguantaba muchas cosas, y luego explotaba.  
  
-¿Es que no cree a su hijo capaz de conquistarme? - inquirió, no con furia, pero sí con precisión.  
  
-¡Tampoco quiero que te aproveches de su inocencia! - ordenó ignorándola.  
  
Acto seguido, Petunia soltó a Hermione, respiró agitada, tomó el refrigerio y lo puso en las manos temblorosas de su "nuera"  
  
-Estoy segura de que nos llevaremos muy bien, querida - agregó olvidando su antigua rudeza, siguiendo con la hipocresía clásica, con la vocecita mimada de madre urgida.  
  
La brujita salió del lugar sudando frío, volvía repetirse con nervios "¿Por qué me metí en esto?".  
  
Mientras tanto, Dudley estaba junto a su padre en la habitación del mismo. Tío Vernon no dejaba de mostrar esa sonrisa que no lucía, a causa la del bigote; parecía tener rostro de complicidad. Se acercaba una típica plática entre padre e hijo.  
  
-Sabía, que este día llegaría hijo - dijo con tono paternal, había sacado de su saco un pequeño librito de color carmín - y por eso te hago entrega de esto.  
  
El cerdito rosado miró con desprecio el libro, a leguas se veía su disgusto por la lectura y por cualquier cosa que lo hiciera pensar más de lo que su cabezota vacía le permitía.  
  
-¡No quiero estudiar en estos momentos! - rezongó, haciendo temblar sus cachetes.  
  
-Pero Diablillo, ese libro me ayudó a conquistar a tu madre - dijo el padre, moviendo los ojitos de topo de su grueso rostro.  
  
-Ahhh, ¿Para qué me lo das?  
  
-¡Para que con él, conquistes a Hermione!, créeme hijo, las mujeres caen con los mismo trucos, el detalle es hacerles ver quien manda.  
  
-¿Y quién manda?  
  
-¡Pues tú!, los hombres - aconsejó el padre, creyéndose muy superior.  
  
  
--  
  
Hermione salió de casa de los Dursley con indignación, no dejaba de recordar la ira que la había acogido anteriormente, al menos había dejado atrás a los enfermizos padres de su cita. Dudley iba a su lado, traía bien cogido el librito rojo que le había dado su padre.  
Lo primero que hizo fue tomarle la mano a la chica, se puso rojo en el acto y sonrió de forma babosa. Harry iba un poco más atrás, cargando 3 maletas, una con el almuerzo, y otras dos con porquerías innecesarias.  
Seguía muy contento, ni siquiera la advertencia de tío Vernon ,de no echarle a perder la tarde a Dudley, le había afectado.  
  
--  
  
El matrimonio Dursley había dicho adios a su angelito adorado, los vieron desaparecer de su vista y despistadamente se metieron en el cálido aposento número cuatro de Privet Drive. En cuanto cruzaron la puerta de entrada, sus antiguas caras dulcificadas desaparecieron para dar cabida a rostros misteriosos y fanfarrones. Tío Vernon se quitó el saco que cubría su regordeta figura y logró meterse en una chamarra negra, acomodó un gorro negro en su calva mollera y se puso unos lentes oscuros en la cara. Tía Petunia se quitó en unos segundos su elegante vestido, bajo éste había un traje totalmente negro y pegado a su figura, que era plana y esquelética, ella tomó una mochila con dinosaurios azules, era la que usaba Dudy en el jardín de niños.  
  
-Vernon, todo está listo - dijo muy animada.  
  
-Excelente - respondió su marido - ¡En marcha!  
  
Y fue así como los Dursley comenzaron a seguir a Harry y compañía para espiar a su hijo.  
  
--  
  
Desde que entraron al zoológico, el gorilla Dudley no dejaba de temblar, Hermione no podía afirmar cuál era la causa del miedo del chico, pero tenía varias teorías, entre ellas, posiblemente Dudly (como ella le decía) tenía miedo a ser confundido con un animal.  
  
Extrañamente el gordito se detenía en ocasiones y le decía "Ahora regreso", lo que hacía entonces nuestro enigmático personaje era leer el librito que le habían heredado.  
  
Hermione aprovechaba esos momentos para platicar con Harry,  
  
-¿Qué traen esas maletas?, será mejor que las dejemos en paquetería - opinó la joven, con una sonrisa.  
  
-No hay problema.  
  
-¡Claro que sí!, ahora que los locos de tus tíos ya no están, no tienes porqué seguir fingiendo, haré que Dudly las lleve.  
  
-Hermione, ¿No te has dado cuenta?, ¡Mis tíos nos están siguiendo!  
  
-¿Qué? - gritó la joven, muy exaltada - ¿Qué es lo que vamos ha hacer?  
  
-No lo sé, ¿qué es lo que tú habías planeado hacer?.  
  
-Bueno...   
  
-Hola - interrumpió Dudley, que llegaba con una sonrisa grandota - Hermione, ¿Quieres helado?  
  
-Ehhh, sí, tráenos dos helados, uno para Harry, otro para mí.  
  
-¡NOOOO!, a él no - dijo el hijo de los Dursley.  
  
-¿Y por qué no?, es un acompañante y deberás traerle, es más, iré contigo.  
  
Los "enamorados" se retiraron, Harry notó que sus tíos, que estaban ocultos tras unos arbolitos, espiando con unos binoculares, se retiraron para seguir a Dudley.  
Exhaló aire y dejó caer las maletas al suelo, acto seguido se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca de una fuente.  
  
Pensaba en la manera de deshacerse de sus tíos y Dudley, quería pasar un día inolvidable con sus amigos, lo malo es que la mayoría de sus ideas (ideas para borrarlos del mapa) contenían magia, y ya sabía que estaba estrictamente prohibido usar hechizos fuera del colegio. Se sentía observado, sabía a la perfección que sus tíos se habían ido tras su tesorito, pero aún así, tenía la sensación de que no estaba sólo.  
  
Una mano amiga le tocó el hombro, Harry se dio la vuelta en ese instante.  
No lo podía creer, ¡Era Ron, quien estaba frente a él!... claro que no se veía como siempre, Ron Weasley traía puesta una extraña ropa (algo vieja y pasada de moda), sus mechas pelirrojas eran cubiertas por un peluquín negro, que no parecía cubrir todo el mundo de melena colorina, por ello, también llevaba un gorro. Traía puestos unos lentes que hacían que los ojos del chico parecieran estar el doble de grandes; pero sin duda era su amigo, tenía la misma nariz larga y elegante, la boca con sonrisa burlona y las cejas claras, había crecido, y la ropa le quedaba corta.  
  
-¡Ron! - exclamó Harry.  
  
-¡Harry, qué gusto me da verte! - saludó su amigo - pensé que no me reconocerías con este disfraz, ¿verdad que parezco un muggle? - Extrañamente a Harry le vino a la memoria Arthur Weasley, ya que también, hacía un tiempo, le había hecho esa cuestión.  
  
-Podría decirse, pero un muggle no muy normal - sinceró Potter - ¿Por qué estás vestido así?  
  
-Porque tu primo ya me vio el año pasado, ¿Recuerdas?, seguro me iba a reconocer; aunque no parece muy listo, ¿Verdad?  
  
-Bueno, sencillamente es Dudley - opinó el primo - Pero Hermione no me había dicho que estarías aquí.  
  
-Ella dijo "Nos veremos en la Fuente de sodas" - comenzó Ron - Y llevo mucho tiempo en ésta, que es la única fuente del lugar, ¿Cómo que fuente de sodas?, es fuente de agua... ¿A dónde se fue Hermione?  
  
Harry quiso reír en la cara de su amigo, ¡Sí que era ingenuo!, pero se contuvo, puesto que enemistarse con Ron, era lo menos divertido que había vivido en su vida.  
  
-Ron, pienso que deberías tomar la asignatura de Estudios Muggles el próximo curso.  
  
-¿Tú crees? - entonces el pelirrojo vio a lo lejos a Hermione y Dudley, se veía claramente el disgusto de la chica al sentir rodeada su cintura por el brazote de Dudley, Ron encendió su cara hasta quedar igual con su cabellera, ¡Era el colmo!, Harry lo notó y dio un paso atrás.  
  
Instintivamente se atrevió a preguntar.   
  
-Hermione dijo que llegó tarde a casa de los Dursley por tu culpa, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
  
Pero el chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes se arrepintió de haber formulado esa cuestión.  
  
-¡Es que es el colmo, Harry! - gritó indignado - ¡Le dije que no saliera a la calle así!  
  
-¿Así cómo?  
  
-¿No ves?, ¡Está en prendas menores!, eso no es ropa - aseguró - le dije que usara algo que la cubriera más, pero es una indecente, ¡Yo no sé porqué me preocupo por ella!  
  
-Este... Ron; así visten todas la chicas Muggles, son "mini faldas", "mini vestidos", esa es la moda, no son túnicas, como en el Mundo Mágico.  
  
-¡No intentes defenderla! - siguió con determinación el pelirrojo.  
  
-Si Hermione dijo que nos veríamos en la Fuente de Sodas, será mejor que te vayas para allá - ordenó Harry evadiendo el tema, su amigo era terco entre los tercos - ¿Traes el mapa?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Te marcaré dónde es, y nos veremos ahí, ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-Qué remedio, espero todo esto, valga la pena.  
  
  
Ron se marchó velozmente después de que Harry le indicó dónde deberían verse, luego esperó con resignación a que llegaran sus acompañantes.  
Hermione venía enojada.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó el muchacho.  
  
-¡Qué va a suceder!, Dudly se comió tu helado.... y el mío, sólo porque fui al baño - exclamó Granger, por su mente rondaban ideas de cómo deshacerse de cerdo y sus padres, no le importaba usar magia.  
  
-Lo, lo siento - susurró el mastodonte, muy arrepentido de su crimen.  
  
-Con eso no remedias las cosas - lo regañó, estaba demostrando quien era la que mandaba.  
  
Harry le hizo señas a la chica, para que bajara la voz, si seguía así, los tíos la escucharían. Y en efecto, tía Petunia miraba iracunda, de la furia retorcía su ajuar, ¡no permitiría que nadie se burlara de su Duddy!.  
  
Pero lo que Harry no sabía, era que no sólo era espiado por los Dursley y Ron, había alguien más en su acecho, alguien que a lo mejor no era tan inofensivo como los presentes.  
  
  
--  
Fin de la parte tres  
--  
  
  
Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola de nuevo!, bien, primero me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar esta historia, creo que el principal problema es la falta de inspiración en asuntos cómicos, escribir un fanfic de un libro me parece más complicado que escribir uno sobre anime o cualquier otra cosa, porque en el libro hay una narradora y al querer imitar su estilo muchas veces nos frustramos por el fracaso... en fin, espero no haya quedado tan mal, me lo había imaginado mucho mejor, pero a la hora de plasmarlo, las ideas se esfumaron.   
Por fin apareció Ron, tal vez no de la manera esperada, pero hace acto de presencia; esta pequeña saga tendrá 5 capítulos, por lo que voy en la mitad, y habrá mucha acción en los próximos dos, digamos que gracias a una pequeña aparición. Así que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo (ya que prometo que estará mejor que éste). Gracias por leer, no se olviden de dejar su comentario.  
  
  
  
-- Y ahora, contestaré los Reviews que ustedes hicieron el favor de escribir para aumentar mi autoestima --  
  
Tsugumi: Gracias por leer y por dejar Review. Por fin apareció Ronnie y en el próximo capítulo tendrá más participación, gracias por la sugerencia, tal vez la tome en cuenta.  
  
Lina Saotome: Pues sí, pobre Harry... pero al menos está contento porque vio a sus amigos, ¿no?, prometo que los Dursley tendrán su merecido muy pronto; agradezco el que estés leyendo el fic.  
  
Dolphin: ¡Gracias por el Review!... sí, definitivamente Dudley está equivocado si cree que es amado por la brujita Granger, me diera lástima, pero tiene el cerebro tan vacío que prefiero sentir antipatía por él, jajaja... tengo preparado un pequeño regalito para el cerdito Dudley, (cortesía del personaje misterioso que aparecerá)  
  
Wilbur: Gracias por leer...espero sigas prediciendo cosas, no por nada eres suplente de Trelawey, por lo pronto creo que habrá más líos.  
  
Princess Leia Skywalker: Bueno, primero que nada te agradezco que sigas leyendo, espero no haberte decepcionado con este tercer episodio, prometo mejorar en el 4to.  
  
Icicle Black: gracias por tus comentarios acerca del fic y por decir que es interesante, ¿Qué te pareció el capítulo?, bueno, espero lo sigas leyendo, ¡Gracias otra vez!  
  
cali-chan: ¡Hola y Gracias!, pues sí, Ron es el hermano secreto de Hermi, agradezco mucho tus comentarios. Tienes razón al escribir "tanto hablar del Cerdo me dio escalofrios", definitivamente Dudley no es un personaje agradable, luego con lo retrazado que es, nunca sé como tratarlo, pero prometo que le irá muy, pero muy mal.  
  
Minaro: Gracias, gracias!!, por fin apareció Ronnie, ¿Qué te pareció el capitulo?, espero sigas leyendo esa incoherente historia.  
  
Selene: por tus amables comentarios os doy las gracias =), este capítulo estuvo más largo que el anterior, espero te haya gustado y no hayas perdido interés por el fic.  
  
Danyliz: Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, supongo que la pareja de Dudley y Hermione no es precisamente popular, eso porque es falsa. Espero sigas leyendo.  
  
Usako: Te prometo que en próximo capítulo Dudley no la pasará nada bien, fue buena idea meterlo a la jaula de los monos, pero tengo reservado, para el cerdito, algo más espeluznante... gracias por el review.  
  
cARo_cHAn: Gracias por seguir leyendo, prima, me animan mucho tus comentarios, aunque francamente estoy frustrada porque no me quedó como quería, lo único que me queda es mejorar, ¿No?. Tengo la intención de que sea muy cómico, así que acepto sugerencias.  
  
Patty*Potter: A mí también me ha pasado que creo poner reviews y al final no los escribo, por eso te agradezco muchísimo el que me dieras tu comentario; Por la Amistad se hacen muchos sacrificios, Hermione merece un premio por esto, ¿No crees?, espero sigas leyendo.  
  
Vass: ¡Muchas gracias por el review, amiga!, me animas mucho a seguir escribiendo. Espero la continuación no te haya decepcionado, pero ya me lo dirás, ¿Verdad?.  
  
  
  
Y con esto doy por terminada esta tercera sesión del fanfic "Una cita en verano".   
Hasta pronto 


	4. Cap. 4

UNA CITA EN VERANO.  
  
Capítulo cuatro "Persecución Canina"  
  
  
-Dudly, te presento a RrrrrDon, es decir Donald Gra-Granger, mi hermano mayor - anunció Hermione con la mayor simpatía posible.  
  
-¿Donald?, ¿Cómo el pato?, jajajajaja. - rió Dudley.  
  
Harry puso una sonrisa gigante y de burla para su disfrazado mejor amigo, Ron maldijo en silencio y trató de dar su mejor cara, no debía olvidar que trataba con un retrazado mental.  
  
-"Mucho gusto" - dijo con una ironía notable, no era tan buen actor como Hermione, pero no necesitaba serlo siendo su interlocutor tan estúpido - ¿No me vas a presentar a tu primo, "Dudly"? - preguntó con ceño fruncido "Es el muggle más muggle que he visto" se dijo.  
  
El cerdo de los Dursley pareció encender su alterable carácter y rugió como si lo hubieran amenazado.  
  
-¡No tengo primo! ¡no!, ¡no!, él es el...  
  
-"Mayordomo" - terminó la dama de 15 años, mirando fijamente a "Donald", diciéndole en voz baja: **Cállate, o vas a arruinarlo todo**  
  
Ron captó el mensaje, retrocedió unos pasos y trató de arreglar la situación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió superior a Harry, y por primera ocasión sintió rabia de sentirse así, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien negara a su propia sangre?, si Fred, George, o alguno de sus hermanos se atreviera hacerlo, se derrumbaría una gran parte de su espíritu rojizo... en fin... él estaba ahí para otra cosa.  
  
-Ah, ya veo - replicó desganado, con ojos brillantes tras esos enormes anteojos antiestéticos - Lo que pasa es que se parecen de lejos, sí, pero si te acercas, te encuentras con muchas "diferencias" corporales.  
  
Ahora Harry fue quien mostró una cara de disgusto, ¡Cómo se atrevía Ron a decir que se parecía a Dudley!, eso le causaría náuseas a cualquiera.  
  
-Soy Harry Potter - dijo dándose a conocer al "hermano" de la cita de su primo.  
  
Y así, olvidando esa pequeñita guerra de palabras, los dos buenos coetáneos se dieron la mano, sonriendo con alivio, olvidando sus actuaciones, Harry se hallaba enfrente de un cabello azabache falso, y Ron cerca de un mayordomo sin título, sin embargo, eran los mejores amigos.  
  
Hermione sonrió con la escena, y decidió que fuera Ron quien le explicara todo a el chico de la cicatriz, a Potter; ella era la única capaz de controlar al odioso muggle que los molestaba como uno de esos moscarrones gigantes que rondan por los verdes días de campos entre humanos.  
  
-Don.. digo "Donald", creo que... que, quiero estar, a **solas** con Dudly - dijo muy a su pesar, poniendo cara de sacrificio.  
  
Dudley sonrió satisfecho, se dio la vuelta y abrió el librito rojo que era la prematura herencia de Vernon: "Cuando usted y la chica se encuentren a solas, conquístela lamiendo su oreja y besándola, dándole un poder falso, haciéndole creer que ella manda, será lo contrario, usted será el domador y ella, la presa; no olvide decirle cosas cursis y melosas, cariños dulces y frases hermosas, eso las derrite". El Elefantito abrió su hocico rosa y dejó salir un gemidito idiota, queriendo indicar que estaba decidido a domar a una hembra.  
  
Ronald se secó el sudor de la frente, trató de calmarse (No le gustaba la idea de dejar sola a Hermione en prendas menores cerca de un depredador), e interpeló:  
  
-De, de acuerdo... iré con Harry por ahí; ¡Pero sólo un momento!, si este patán se atreve a... a faltarte al respeto, te juro que le mezclo la grasa... ¡ups!, es decir, le doy su mereci.... - Harry le dio un codazo a Ron, si no, este terminaría injuriando tanto a Dudley, que éste se daría cuenta - Jeje, nada, que se diviertan.  
  
La chica Granger casi se infarta, pero al final, y gracias a Harry, la situación quedaría salvada, ella sabía que los Dursley seguirían a su hijo, y no al sobrino rechazado.  
  
-¡Vámonos, Dudly! - sugirió a su obesa pareja, tomándolo con asco del ancho brazo izquierdo - Nos.. nos vemos al rato, Donny, espero te diviertas con Potter.  
  
-Y yo espero que te lleves una gran túnica para cubrirte - respondió Ron, otra vez poseído por celos extraños.  
  
-¿Qué dijiste, cuñado? - indagó Dudley, como si fuera un ser humano normal.  
  
-¡Cómo que cuñado! - rezongó el pelirrojo - Cuñado tu abuel...  
  
-¡Hasta pronto, que les vaya bien! - interrumpió Harry, jalando a Ron al más allá, quitándolo de la vista de la castaña chica.  
  
"Estuvo cerca..." pensó la mujercita "Sólo un poco más, Hermione, tienes que ser paciente, todo acabará pronto, Harry nada más tiene que conocerlos, después las cosas finalizarán, y ¿Quién sabe?, a lo mejor hasta pueda ir de vacaciones a Bulgaria, para visitar a Víktor". Pero al pensar en Krum, en vez de aparecer la imagen de él, apareció Ron, Ron Weasley... suspiró resignada, tratando de alejar cualquier cosa roja y con pecas de su mente.  
  
-Dudly, estoy algo cansada, ¿Te parece bien si nos sentamos?  
  
El gordo asintió.  
  
--  
  
-¡Si esa niña cree que se saldrá con la suya, está muy equivocada! - rugió Petunia, mirando con los binoculares - ¡Ya viste hace un rato, Vernon!, esa muchacha regañó a mi angelito por nada, ¡Es el colmo!... pero ni crea que podrá jugar con mi Dudy, ¡ni crea!.  
  
Vernon miró cómo su mujer lanzaba rayos púrpuras de los ojos, parecía poseída por la ira de una madre furiosa protegiendo a sus cachorros.  
  
-Cálmate, Petunia - dijo el Sr. Dursley - Dudley sabe lo que hace, le ha demostrado que él manda, por eso se comió esos helados, es normal que esa chiquilla se enfade.  
  
-La única solución es casarlos - optó por decir la mujer, que muy al fondo sabía que las posibilidades de su hijo (en cuestiones de conquistas femeninas), eran casi nulas - será entonces cuando le enseñe a la "querida" Hermione, cosas, muchas cosas, ¡Como el adorar a Dudy!  
  
Siguieron a los chicos sin que Dudley se diera cuenta, Hermione se hacía la despistada, nunca antes había tenido ese tipo de "suegros" enfermizos.  
  
--  
  
Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley ya se habían alejado del lugar, el segundo aún se encontraba agitado y molesto, el primero tampoco sentía gusto de ver a su mejor amiga en manos porcinas, pero era más su alegría de tener estas mini aventuras, era el mejor verano de su vida.  
  
-Ron, cálmate, ¿Quieres?, Hermione sabe cuidarse, es demasiado inteligente como para caer en las babas de mi primo.  
  
-¡Harry!, tú no entiendes - replicó.  
  
-¿Qué no entiendo?  
  
-¡Nada, absolutamente nada!, que Hermione se las arregle sola, ya me cansé de sus infamias - renegó contrariado - Oye, ¿traes la capa invisible?  
  
-Pues, no, ¿Acaso querías seguirla?  
  
-¿Tú no lo harías?  
  
-Hablas como si ella fuera tu novia.  
  
-¿Ella?, "Hermione, la sabelotodo" ¿mi novia?, estás mal, Harry; tanto tiempo con tu primo te está dañando el cerebro.  
  
-Como digas - respondió Harry - No la traigo, sabes que no está permitido usarla.  
  
-¡Bah!, eso no es magia, es un "instrumento mágico"  
  
-El ministerio se enteraría, Ron - añadió Potter - No quiero correr riegos, menos ahora que, Vol-Voldemort ha aparecido.  
  
-Justamente vinimos a eso - recordó Ron, quitándose esas mareantes antiparras.  
  
-¿¡Ah eso!? - gritó Harry, sin poder contenerse - ¿Qué ha hecho Voldemort?, ¿Piensa atacar?, Ron, ¡Dime!  
  
El joven de cabellos azabache tembló como un crío recién nacido y sujetó a su amigo por los hombros.  
  
-Ahora el que se debe tranquilizar, eres tú, Harry - dijo el varón menor Weasley - No se trata de eso, es verdad que "Quien tú sabes" ha estado causando estragos y tragedias... el ministerio de Magia sigue "ocultando" las cosas y haciéndose los que no saben; pero si Hermione y yo estamos aquí, es porque Dumbledore ha querido que tú conocieras a... a..., bueno, a una organización que ayudará en la lucha - entonces el pelirrojo se acercó a la oreja de su mejor amigo, recordando que si las paredes tienen oídos, era posible que los árboles, animales y muggles, también - **Se trata de la Orden del Fénix** - musitó en bajo.  
  
-Creo que ya había escuchado eso antes.  
  
-¡Shhhhh! - reprendió Ron - yo no soy el adecuado para decirte eso, por eso...  
  
-Por eso, qué, Ron - exigió Harry, cada vez más nervioso.  
  
Ronald quitó su rostro serio, más que ver a Harry, veía algo negro detrás de su amigo.  
  
-Por eso alguien que te aprecia mucho, vendrá - agregó sonriendo amistosamente.  
  
En ese momento, Harry sintió que algo peludo lo tumbaba, algo babeante y grande, algo perruno y noble, ¡era Sirius!, su padrino... bueno, en esos instantes era **Hocicos**  
  
-¿Qué te pareció la sorpresa, Harry? - preguntó Ron, cruzando los brazos, haciéndose el interesante.  
  
Por supuesto que el cuestionado abrió al doble sus encantadores ojos verdes, se desparramó el cabello y regaló a su padrino una amplia sonrisa.  
  
-¡Hocicos! - exclamó Potter, censurándose a tiempo, pues casi había dicho "Sirius" - ¡Qué gusto verte!, ha sido horrible el verano sin comunicarme con ustedes... de verdad - sinceró el chico, casi lagrimando.  
  
El Animago dio como respuesta un par de ladridos y movió la cola.  
  
-Bueno, es una lástima que "Hocicos" no pueda hablarte, pero es necesario que permanezca así - dijo Ron, con misterio inusual - Dentro de una hora será la reunión de los que ya te dije, debemos esperar.  
  
-¿Dónde será la reunión? - indagó Harry.  
  
-Bueno, no me dijeron, ni siquiera sé si podré asistir - contestó con una nueva y pequeña irritación - aunque después de lo que Hermione y yo hicimos, sería lo justo, ¿No, "Hocicos"?  
  
Sirius gruñó suavemente, Ronald no supo descifrar esa respuesta.  
  
-Bueno, de cualquier forma la reunión es hasta dentro de una hora.  
  
-Entonces aprovechemos el tiempo - sugirió Harry  
  
-Pues yo me niego a dejar a Hermione sola con tu detestable primo, ¡Debemos alejarlo!  
  
-Bueno, tienes razón, mientras mis tíos y Dudley estén cerca, la pobre de Hermione seguirá sufriendo, además, no vaya ser que nos descubran - juzgó el hijo de James Potter.  
  
-No sé cómo podremos ayudarla, ¡si tan sólo pudiéramos usar magia! - replicó Ron Weasley.  
  
Ambos chicos quedaron pensativos unos instantes, Sirius ladró, entonces Harry encontró la solución perfecta.  
  
-Ron, no hay porqué preocuparse - anunció riendo entre palabra - Estoy seguro de que **Hocicos** nos hará un pequeño favor.  
  
-¡Vaya! - gritó Ron - ¡Tienes mucha razón!, ¡Excelente idea!  
  
--  
  
¡Ah, los enamorados!, juntos van de la mano irradiando amor, reflejando pasión y deseando intimidad; las parejas siempre andan buscando sitios calmados, solitarios y oscuros; visitan cines, parques, y nos le importa ser vistos juntos, demostrando su cariño, calentando el ambiente.  
  
En una banca de un zoológico, hay una parejita muy original, por supuesto que está desnivelada, tanto interna como externamente. El varón mide el doble en alto y ancho que la mujercita: está obeso y su actitud parece de imbécil. La chica tiene un porte elegante, indiferente; y su mirada es fina, suspicaz e inteligente; más que estar enamorada, parece harta, muy harta, ¿Lo estaría?  
  
A lo lejos hay otra pareja, son dos adultos escondidos tras un letrero (de esos que dicen: "No alimentar a los animales"), también el hombre es gordo, y la mujer flaca, ellos parecen espiar a alguien, el señor ríe como si hubiera ganado una apuesta, la mujer ruge, como si alguien pisara propiedad privada.  
  
--  
  
-¡Tu cabello es... es, como, como... chocolate embarrado! - dijo Dudley, muy cerca de Hermione, tan cerca, que la pobre chica aspiró el aliento del cerdito enamorado.  
  
"¿Chocolate embarrado?" pensó Hermione, algo disgustada por el cumplido.  
  
-Y tus ojos, son como dos, dos... cosas de esas.  
  
-A veces es mejor guardar silencio, digo, si no se sabe qué decir - replicó la joven, Dudley no intentó escucharla, se dio la vuelta y volvió a sacar ese libro rojo.  
  
-¿Qué estás leyendo, Dudly? - cuestionó la chica Granger, algo intrigada, moviendo su mirada hacia el objeto que sostenían esas manos gordas y torpes.  
  
Dudley siguió ignorándola, y ella, bastante molesta por la falta de atención, se puso de pie y le dio la vuelta al chico, quedando frente a frente otra vez. Con un ágil mover, le arrebató el "instructivo".  
  
-¿Qué lees, Dudly? - preguntó sonriente, sintiéndose superior (¡Claro, lo era!), su gesto positivo se esfumó al leer el título del libro - "Instructivo de hombres, para domar al sexo débil: Las hembras"  
  
Levantó su castaña mirada a Dudley, estaba roja, muy roja, molesta notablemente, sintiéndose ofendida y con iracundia temible, estrelló el libro al suelo, lo pisoteó después, ¡Eso era el colmo!, si algo tenía de sobra esa brujita, era la Dignidad y el orgullo (multiplicados a la centésima potencia) .  
  
-Creo que mi paciencia, "Dudly" - dijo temblando de rabia, pero limitando su tono por "educación", la única vez que Hermione había estado tan molesta, era cuando le había pegado una cachetada a Draco Malfoy - tiene un límite, un límite que traspasé desde el primer momento que te vi, ¡Eres un...! - se dio volteó enojada, disgustada, triunfante, había encontrado la oportunidad de irse y buscar a sus amigos, sin embargo, ella no se iría con las manos vacías, sonrió con malicia y giró su cuerpo, alzó su mano, y golpeó en las mejillas a Dudley, lo hizo con su máximo poder femenino, al gordo nada más le temblaron los cachetes y se le enrojecieron, moviéndose rítmicamente, como gelatina.  
  
Se sintió satisfecha e intentó irse, pero Dudley, más excitado que nunca, la sostuvo del brazo, impidiéndole huir, parecía que al cerdito le gustaba ser maltratado por Granger.  
  
--  
  
-¡Es una insolente! - exclamó Petunia, poniéndose de pie y aplastando su puño con determinación - ¡la haré pagar!, ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacerle eso a mi angelito?  
  
-Tranquila, Petunia - sugirió el esposo,  
  
-¿Cómo que tranquila?, esa mujer está abusando del Dudy.  
  
-Pero si sales, el Diablillo se enfurecerá con nosotros por haberlo seguido, ten paciencia, él sabe lo que hace, ¿no ves cómo la sujeta de los nudillos?, a Dudley le gusta darse a respetar.  
  
La madre no quedó muy convencida, si esa tipa se atrevía a volver a alzar su mano contra su retoñito, olvidaría todas la precauciones y saldría a defender lo suyo, como hiena reina que era.  
  
--  
  
-¡Suéltame! - exigió.  
  
-¡No! - respondió el hijo de Petunia con extraña lujuria, el baboso cerdo que era, parecía ahora todo, menos ingenuo. - Eres M-í-a.  
  
-¡¿Estás loco?!, ¿Quién te has creído?, ¡Suéltame! - rezongó revoloteando casi en el aire, Dudley la tenía sujeta de forma brusca.  
  
El vástago Dursley se agachó para recoger el libro, lo abrió con su mano libre y releyó con voz alta y tartamuda, seguramente en primero de primaria no se había enseñado a leer bien.  
  
-Aquí dice: "... conquístela lamiendo su oreja y b-e-s-á-n-d-o-l-a" - Su acompañante tembló notoriamente.  
  
-Nunca debes obligar a alguien a hacer ese tipo de cosas - dijo la chica lo más amablemente que pudo - Suéltame, si lo haces, prometo vol-volver a llamarte, pa-para otra cita.  
  
-¡No! - insistió otra vez, pero con más precisión.  
  
Soltó el libro y sujetó a Hermione con ambas manos, la atrajo hacia su grueso cuerpo lleno de lonjas; no perdió tiempo y comenzó a lamer la oreja de Hermione, no de forma romántica, sino como si ella fuera un rico postre. La brujita soltó un gemido de inconformidad y trató de empujarlo con repulsión, no pudo, Dudley pesaba demasiado.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hocicos buscaban a la futura prefecta, los amigos conversaban animadamente y el perro asentía casi todo con la cola, parecían tranquilos. Harry alzó la vista instintivamente, se heló al ver a lo lejos a su primo, tenía casi asfixiada a Hermione, parecía besarla... quedó estático unos segundos, esos le bastaron para ver que su amiga ponía toda la resistencia que podía ante aquel acto.  
  
-Ron... - murmuró Harry, temiendo una reacción violenta por parte de su interlocutor - este...  
  
Ron miró a Harry, y al ver que éste no lo miraba, se puso a ver qué era lo que tan sorprendido tenía a su amigo.  
  
-¡Hermione! - gritó Weasley con todo su poder de voz - ¡Cerdo, suéltala! - amenazó iracundo - ¡Harry, voy a matar a tu primo!  
  
Y se lanzó corriendo, seguido por Harry y Sirius, que tomó la ventaja por tener cuatro patas.  
  
Hermione alcanzó a ver a sus salvadores a lo lejos; Dudley no vio a sus verdugos.  
  
-¡A la carga, "Hocicos"! - exclamó Harry, muy divertido, pero algo enojado por lo que le había pasado a su amiga.  
  
Hocicos corrió velozmente hacia Dudley y le mordió el trasero con fuerza, el cerdito rosado gritó del dolor, soltó a su presa y se puso a correr, "¡Auxilio!", gritó despavorido, mientras el servicial padrino de Harry lo seguía, cumpliendo su misión.   
  
El matrimonio Dursley, (que antiguamente celebraba el triunfo de su hijo), al ver el ataque y al notar que tanto el perro, como su hijo, se acercaban, se dispusieron a huir. Dudley miró a sus padres, no tuvo tiempo de reclamar, el perro lo seguía con mucho ánimos diabólicos.  
  
- ¡Petunia, a correr! - avisó el marido, poniendo el ejemplo, moviendo sus cortas piernas lo más rápido que podía.  
  
Y entonces, Harry comenzó a gozar el mejor espectáculo de su vida "¡Vaya, esto es mejor que los mundiales de Quidditch" afirmó contento, al ver como su padrino correteaba a la abusiva familia, él no podía dejar de perderse ese espectáculo, así corrió tras Sirius.  
  
Por su parte Ron llegó hasta Hermione, le ayudó a ponerse de pie y comenzó a reprenderla:  
  
-¡Es tu culpa! - le gritó muy molesto - ¡Te acercabas demasiado!, y luego con esa ropa, ¿Quién no iba a tratar de aprovecharse?  
  
Para sorpresa suya, su amiga no replicó, se puso a llorar en el hombro del pelirrojo; Ronald se exaltó.  
  
-Lo siento... - comenzó Ron - No quise decirlo así... Hermione, ya pasó, no te preocupes...  
  
Fue entonces cuando la chica abrió su boca.  
  
-Es que... nunca antes, me había sentido tan impotente... - sinceró reiniciando su llorar, aumentando los nervios en Ron, que suspiró al tenerla en sus brazos, era la sensación más agradable jamás vivida.  
  
  
  
--  
Fin del capítulo cuatro  
--  
  
NOTAS: ¡Otras vez me disculpo por la tardanza en la actualización!, lo que pasa es que el tiempo y la inspiración no son compatibles. Espero les haya gustado, creo que la trama ya está tomando más forma, los Dursley ya empiezan a recibir su merecido, ¿No creen?, además puse un poco de romance. ¿Qué sucederá con la reunión de la Orden del Fénix?, ¿Qué querrán decirle a Harry?. Había dicho que serían cinco capítulos, pero es posible que sean seis si no me caben las ideas en el siguiente. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo estas locuras, espero no decepcionarlos y actualizar muy pronto.  
Por favor, no dejen de darme su comentario.  
  
--Sin más que agregar, pasemos a responder los Reviews que me dejaron (¡gracias!)-  
  
*Polgara.- Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, es posible que no sean sólo 5 capítulos (tomé en cuenta tu proposiciòn).  
  
*Uriko.-Aquí está la continuación, sé que tardé mucho, pero espero te haya gustado, es verdad que los verdaderos amigos son capaces de hacer enormes sacrificios. (gracias por leer)  
  
*Usako.- Yo también odio el machismo, y como detesto a Vernon, lo puse machista; creo que los prospectos a espías recibirán una mordidita de cierto perrito. gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, espero te haya gustado.  
  
*Lina Saotome.-Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, Por fin pude actualizar este fic, salió muy diferente a como lo había planeado. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta el otro que espiaba es probable que sea Sirius (aún no me decido). En el próximo capítulo prometo hacer sufrir más a los Dursley.  
  
*Patty*Potter .- Creo que "De tal palo, tal astilla", por eso Ronnie optó por vestirse como su padre; también pienso que el pobrecillo tiene dificultades para aceptar la corta ropa de los muggles, jeje, espero te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por leer.  
  
*Princess Leia Skywalker .- Espero te haya gustado el capítulo; tienes razón al decir que exageré un porquito con Ron, pero en fics cómicos tiendo a exagerar, ojalá no te haya decepcionado el episodio cuatro, gracias por seguir leyendo.  
  
*Iris Pollens.- Perdón por la tardanza, pero a veces la inspiración huye del cerebro. Muchas gracias por leer este fic de locos, espero hay quedado claro la pareja elegida, aunque no estoy segura de profundizar romances.  
  
*Minaro!! .- ¡Hola!, gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y por comentar que te gusta, me anima mucho. Pues Dudley ya se ha ido, huyendo de los filosos colmillos de Sirius, aunque el sufrimiento del cerdo y sus padre, apenas comienza =)  
  
*Vass.- Amiga, gracias por leer mi fic (y por decir que no está incoherente. Espero este capítulo te guste (Y como dices tú) "No te pierdas".  
  
*cARo_cHAn .- Holapa prima, qué bueno que te está gustando, yo creo que cada vez está más loco, pero esa es la intención... por cierto, ¿por qué tan perdida?, te toca escribirme.  
  
*Rey.- Gracias por tu comentarios, espero este escrito te siga gustando.  
  
*cho-chang .-Gracias por leer el fic, y disculpa la tardanza de la publicación... aunque ojalá y la espera haya valido la pena y te siga agradando.   
  
*La diosa de los Fanfics .- Aquí le sigo al fic, como lo prometí, espero te agrade el nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.  
  
*cali-chan.- Creo que Ron es lindo por naturaleza y cualquier descripción extraña nos hace verlo tierno. qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo, espero éste tampoco haya estado del todo mal, gracias por seguir leyendo.  
  
  
y a los que no dejaron comentarios, pero que sí leyeron, ¡Muchas gracias!  
  
  
hasta pronto.... =) 


	5. Cap. 5

UNA CITA EN VERANO.  
  
  
Capítulo 5 "El ataque de..."  
  
  
Lloró un momento en el hombro de ese pelirrojo que ya era parte de su corazón, luego se separó con decisión, su expresión cambió de desesperación a ira, y tanto para Ron, como para el resto del mundo, esa expresión en Hermione Granger era verdaderamente temible.  
  
La chica suspiró unas cuantas veces, y de su pequeña mochila, sacó un artefacto que la delataba como bruja (vara mágica).  
  
-Oye... ¿Qué planeas hacer?, ¡Sabes que la magia está estrictamente prohibida fuera del colegio! - avisó el varón menor Weasley.  
  
Granger no le contestó inmediatamente, siguió semi-poseída, exhalando oxígeno casi forzadamente.  
  
-Si sabes lo que voy a hacer, no preguntes - le dijo a Ronald, dirigiéndose hacia donde los Dursley, Sirius y Harry habían ido.  
  
-¡Hermione, eres temible!... interesante, pero escalofriante - expuso el pelirrojo algo extrañado de que su "amiga" quisiera quebrantar las reglas (la chica buscaba venganza).  
  
Ambos se dedicaron a alcanzar a su amigo Potter.  
  
--  
  
Harry corría tratando de alcanzar a su padrino y a sus patéticos parientes, se le hacía raro que Tío Vernon y Dudley fueran tan veloces, digo, comprendía que tía Petunia, teniendo esas zancas como piernas, pudiera ser ágil como una gacelita, pero los dos cerdos iban rápido (seguro por la desesperación). ¡Aunque claro que no podrían con **Hocicos**!, ese agradable can era invencible.  
  
Entraron a una zona techada del zoológico, Harry recordaba que ahí había sido donde, cinco años atrás, había liberado a una serpiente... lo mejor de ese día era haber visualizado al pequeño Dudy encerrado en la jaula de dicho animal, ¡Ah, aquellos tiempos!.  
  
Se detuvo por instinto en el vidrio que enclaustraba a las boas. Sirius y los Dursleys se habían adelantado dejándolo atrás. Harry extrañamente había cesado la divertida persecución, eso porque oyó voces, muchas voces... entonces, recordó que podía entender a las víboras, ya que éstas hablaban "pársel" .  
  
Entre tantas voces que hacían un coro espectral, oyó una que en particular llamó su atención... decía: "De nuevo has venido a rescatarme, Harry Potter". Al chico le quedaron los vellos más parados que los pelos de un erizo, y al observar bien a esas inquilinas de la fauna, distinguió a aquella serpiente, a la que había rescatado aquella vez... se entristeció, ¿Por qué no había podido huir?.  
  
-¿Quieres que te ayude? - preguntó amablemente, sintiendo su piel nerviosa, sus párpados calientes y su vista nublosa... la cicatriz le estaba empezando a doler.  
  
La "boa" asintió, pero no sólo ésta, también el resto de las ovíparas con piel cara y hermosa.  
  
-Pero... si las dejo ir, causarán estragos... ¿Le harán daños a los humanos?  
  
Ahora las hablantes del pársel negaron, parecían estar sincronizadas al realizar sus movimientos. Potter suspiró, la cicatriz le dolía cada vez más, ¿Quería eso decir que Voldemort estaba en el zoológico?, ¿Y por qué esas víboras le pedían ese favor?. No podía, no debía, ¡no las iba a liberar!; si Voldemort estaba cerca seguro lo encontraría mucho más rápido si él usaba la magia, además, estaba estrictamente prohibido utilizarla ahí, en Londres.  
  
-Lo, lo siento, amiga - dijo sinceramente - no puedo hacerlo, no tengo permitido usar mi magia... sé que estás encerrada aquí, y que anhelas llegar a tu verdadera casa, pero la solución no es huir, sino cambiar tu entorno, antes estabas sola, como yo, pero ahora, tenemos compañeros, tienes nuevas amigas - sonrió al recordar a Hermione y Ron, sus mejores amigos, también se sonrojó al remembrar a Cho Chang, pero ese rubor se esfumó cuando la cara de Cedric se reflejó en su cerebro.  
  
Se dio la vuelta lentamente.  
  
-Lo siento, debo irme.  
  
Cerca de ahí pasaba una niña, tomada de la mano de su madre.  
  
-Mamá, ese niño está diciendo cosas extrañas - chismeó.  
  
-¡Estos jovencitos de hoy juegan ha hacerse payasitos, hijita! - dijo la madre - no le prestes atención, sólo está diciendo rarezas indescifrables, ¡Seguro está loco!  
  
(Bueno, volviendo con Harry)  
  
El chico de ojos esmeralda les dijo a las serpientes adiós con su mano izquierda, comenzó a alejarse, observando con mucho cuidado todo el lugar, pues había perdido de vista a sus víctimas, y al mejor amigo de sus padres.  
  
Dio dos pasos, y volvió a detenerse, el cristal donde yacían las áspides se rompió en miles de pedazos, que salieron disparados como proyectiles furiosos. Harry comenzó a sentir mayor dolor en su frente, su cicatriz en forma de rayo estaba ardiente, la cabeza casi le estallaba.  
  
-¡Ahhh! - se quejó con valentía - abriendo los ojos y topándose con las boas... bueno, ahora no lucían como boas, eran "Basiliscos", animales del mundo mágico, con quien ya había tenido encuentros /nada agradables/ con anterioridad - . ¡No puede ser! - gritó desviando la mirada, si las veía fijamente, podía convertirse en estatua viva, o lo que es peor: morir (los basiliscos matan con la mirada).  
  
Comenzó a huir con desespero, sentía la presencia de "Quienes ustedes saben" por todo el sitio... ¿Cómo habían roto el cristal las serpientes? ¡Debía haber mortífagos cerca!, ¿Por qué esas culebras habían cambiado de forma?.  
  
"No intentes huir, Harry Potter... nadie va a poder salvarte" volvió a oír, se tapó los oídos, ¡No quería tener miedo!... ahora que reflexionaba, ¿Cómo había sabido esa serpiente que era Harry Potter?, ¡Había caído en una trampa!  
  
-¡Hocicos, Hermione, Ron! - pidió ayuda.  
  
--  
  
El gran animago Black había rodeado a los Dursley y ladraba con júbilo, de vez en cuando se acercaba a mordisquearlos, pero estaba dejando el espectáculo para cuando Harry, su querido ahijado, llegara... por cierto, ¿Por qué no había llegado si los estaba siguiendo?.  
  
-¡Ahhh, esto debe ser obra de ese odioso muchacho! - gritó Vernon, culpando a Harry (esta vez tenía razón n_n).  
  
-¡Hey, perro malo, quiero ir con Hermione! - dijo Dudley, mezclando su miedo, con la excitación que le causaba su "chica".  
  
-¡La culpa la tiene esa malvada chica, no te merece Dudy! - juzgó la madre.  
  
-¡Los odio a todos! - exclamó Dudley, agitado, como una elefanta embarazada que ha corrido mil millas - Debieron quedarse en casa.  
  
Hermione apareció de repente (Ella y Ron se habían adentrado por otra entrada), traía rostro trastornado, Ron la seguía analizando todos lo movimientos de su castaña coetánea.  
  
La maga llegó hasta Sirius y se agachó, para prodigarle cariños de agradecimiento, cariños algo tenebrosos, pues miraba a los tutores de su amigo y a su casi novio con malicia, con furia, con sarcasmo.  
  
-Gracias, **Hocicos** - dijo sonriendo macabramente - ahora yo me haré cargo, ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-¡Lo sabía, ese perro diabólico era de la misma hija de Satán! - dijo Petunia, horrorizada.  
  
-Hermione, vámonos, antes de que hagas algo de lo que puedas estar arrepentida - pidió Ron, jalándola del brazo - si estuvieras con tus sentidos normales, no harías esto... ¡Por Dios!, ni Fred y George se ponen tan maniáticos cuando hacen sus bromas.  
  
-Es que esto no es una broma, Ron .  
  
Los Dursley miraban y escuchaban como analfabetas, no entendían. Se veían muy graciosos arrinconados en aquella esquina, como cucarachas escapando de la chancla de un humano. Al ver que el perro se alejaba un poco de ellos, intentaron fugarse, pero Granger les impidió huir, alzando su arma mágica, su trozo de madera con poderes ocultos.  
  
La mujercita gritó un hechizo indescifrable para los muggles Dursley. Y alrededor de Vernon, Petunia y Dudley, se formó una barrera de lumbre.  
  
-¡Es una de esos! - chilló la esquelética hermana de Lily con escalofríos - Es.. como...   
  
-Como Harry Potter - terminó Hermione - ¡Como nuestro mejor amigo!, ¿Verdad, Ron?  
  
El pelirrojo dejó salir una risita nerviosa, se rascó su peluca negra y acomodó las falsas antiparras.  
  
-Hermione, no creo que esta sea la solu...  
  
-¡Ron!  
  
-Sí, como nuestro amigo - dijo por órdenes femeninas, trató de buscar a Black, para pedirle ayuda (tal vez un adulto hiciera entrar a esta pequeña fiera en razón), pero había desaparecido. Al sentirse solo en la lucha contra la marea de pelo avellana, se unió - ¡Muggles tontos!, ¿Cómo pudieron negar a sangre de su sangre?  
  
-¡Ron, no digas eso!, es un insulto para Harry.  
  
-Hermione, tienes razón - agregó quitándose su simpático disfraz de muggle anticuado y nerd.  
  
Los Dursley temblaban, como siempre que había apariciones de seres malditos y con poderes sobrenaturales.  
  
-Esto debe ser una pesadilla - opinó Vernon, Dudley buscaba migajas de comida en su traje, se sentía excelentemente protegido tras sus bestiales padres, se había olvidado de su amor pasajero.  
  
-Definitivamente ojalá lo fuera - dijo Hermione, volviendo a producir magia, esta vez hizo que muchísimos granos le salieran a Dudley por toda su cara - Vengaré todo lo que le han hecho a Harry.. y todo lo que me hicieron a mí.  
  
En esos momentos sucedió lo de la ruptura de cristales y el escape de los basiliscos, Harry iba al frente de la nueva persecución advirtiendo a muggles que no vieran a esas serpientes a los ojos, pero lo primero que hacían los visitantes del zoológico, era desobedecerlo, ya sea porque creían que era una película (hecha con efectos especiales), un espectáculo o una catástrofe terrorífica. Los pobres muggles caían en esa ardiente mirada, y quedaban paralizados, justo como hace tiempo quedaron varios chicos de Hogwards, cuya sangre, era una mezcla entre magos y normales, (Sangre sucia, según Draco), Harry no sabía si había muertos, pero obvio era pensar que sí.  
  
-¡Harry! - gritó Ronald Weasley, al ver lo que ocurría.  
  
-¡Ron, Hermione! - avisó Potter - No los vean a los ojos, o pasará lo de hace años. Impidan que las personas sigan viendo.  
  
Los amigos asintieron.  
  
-**Birbulis** - gritó Hermione, ese hechizo provocó que muchísimas burbujas aparecieran para hacer que las personas y ellos mismos, no vieran directamente a los Basiliscos.  
  
-** Petrificus Totalus** - exclamó Ron, pues pensó que era mejor que él los petrificara, a que lo hiciera el enemigo.  
  
La situación se estaba tornando complicada, cientos de personas corrían horrorizadas por todo el local (ya no veían el asunto como un juego). Ron había sacado su varita "¿Es que **Quien yo sé** está por aquí?, ¡¿A dónde fue Sirius?!, ¿Qué pasará con la Orden del Fénix y la famosa junta?", y había empezado a ayudar a las personas, pero era difícil hacerlo. Hermione había suspendido su sesión "Tortura a los Dursley", y asustada veía lo que acontecía. (claro, no veía a los horrorosos enemigos, no caería en la misma trampa otra vez).  
Petunia se había desmayado, desgraciadamente Vernon no había evitado que se estrellara en el piso, mucho menos Dudley. El padre corpulento del papadiento, había visto a los ojos al basilisco más grande, y había quedado tirado, no sabían si estaba vivo o muerto; el cerdito lame orejas y retrazado, había comenzado a derramar lagrimitas saladas de la desesperación. Un basilisco iba hacia él, hacia sus lonjas adoradas, ¿Qué pretendía hacer esa serpiente? .  
  
-¡Detente, déjalo! - rogó Harry, casi dudando... pero al final su nobleza había podido más que viejos rencores; Dudley no le simpatizaba y jamás le agradaría, pero no le deseaba mal - ¡Me quieres a mí!, ¡Es sólo un muggle!  
  
Ron no entendió lo que dijo su amigo pelo azabache, le daba escalofríos oír a Harry hablar en ese extraño dialecto, sabía que su amigo lo hacía casi inconscientemente. Lucía algo desesperado, la mayoría de las personas ya habían quedado paralizadas o muertas, las restantes, lloraban de impotencia y trataban de hacer volver a los estáticos.  
  
El Basilisco no hizo caso, ni siquiera contestó; siguió arrastrándose con velocidad asombrosa hacia el manjarcito Dursley,  
  
-**¡Winwardium leviosa!** - gritó Hermione, tratando de hacer elevar al gordito, para alejarlo de la serpiente, no pudo levantarlo a la primera, Dudly era muy pesado. - **Winwardium leviosa** - repitió, pero esa vez no lo hizo sola, la voz de Ron y Harry la acompañaron.  
  
Dudley se elevó con algo de trabajo y los chicos lograron salvarlo, al menos temporalmente.  
  
-¡Ron! - dijo Hermione, dejando por un instante la mirada fría - ¡Por fin lo dijiste bien!  
  
-¡No te hagas la graciosa! - dijo él, devolviendo esa tierna sonrisa.  
  
Desgraciadamente el basilisco, al ver a su víctima fuera de escena, decidió atacar al ser más cercano, que por mala suerte, era Hermione.  
  
-¡Aléjate, Hermione! - gritó Harry, corriendo hacia su mejor amiga, los demás basiliscos le impidieron el paso.  
  
Y así fue como el chico Potter oyó un gemido de dolor femenino, agudo y veloz, escalofriante y fugaz.  
  
-¡Hermione! - oyó decir a Ronald, su amigo se oía desesperado - ¡Maldito animal, te voy a...!  
  
Harry ya no escuchó nada más, se llenó de impotencia, no veía nada, las serpientes bailaban formando una barrera terrible y fuerte, pero ¡El debía proteger a sus amigos!... incluso, a su primo. Su mente estaba nublada, pero entonces, recordó pequeños trucos, los que había aprendido en primero... si los basiliscos paralizaban y mataban a las personas con sus ojos, el debilitaría esas miradas.  
  
-**¡LUMUS!** - dijo, y encandiló a los enemigos de manera impresionante. Deshizo la barrera.  
  
Luego logró hacer aparecer espejos por todas partes, los basiliscos se confundieron con eso.  
  
No perdió tiempo y corrió hacia donde yacían sus amigos. Hermione tenía una herida en el cuello, estaba pálida e inconsciente. Ron estaba rodeándole el cuerpo, como protegiéndola, se veía mejor que la chica, y notó que en su mano traía un espejito... seguro lo habían paralizado.  
  
En tanto, Dudley trataba de huir, estaba de espaldas, tratando de abrir las puertas, que estaban cerradas por arte de magia (y vaya que sí).  
  
-¡Déjalo!, enfréntate a mí - pidió al único basilisco que seguía ileso - ¡No seas cobarde! "Dios.. ¿Dónde estará Sirius?"  
  
La cicatriz le había dejado de doler, pero debido a lo que sucedía, no se había dado cuenta.  
  
-**¡Cruciatus!** - gritó con ánimo nacido de la nada. Era como si el espíritu de sus padres lo hubiera acogido.  
  
El basilisco cayó al suelo.  
  
-**¡Cruciatus!** - repitió, rematándolo sin comprender lo que acaba de hacer y pasar.  
  
Dudley vio cómo todas las serpientes desaparecían, incluso su atacante. Harry Potter, su primo, lo había salvado... miró al sobrino de sus padres con extraña bobeza, Harry le sonrió, y se desmayó por el cansancio.  
  
Ahora Dudley miró unas sombras salir de la nada. Y antes de desvanecerse, gritó pidiendo auxilio... su exclamación era más aguda que la de una niña de 6 años.  
  
--  
Fin del capítulo cinco.  
--  
  
Notas: Aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de "UNA CITA EN VERANO", creo que hubo más acción que comicidad, pero espero que de todas formas les haya gustado. Quedan varias cuestiones sin resolver, como... ¿Dónde está Sirius?, ¿Voldemort anda por ahí?, ¿Y la Orden del Fénix?, ¿Murieron Hermione y Ron?, ¿Qué será de todos los muggles perjudicados?, ¿De dónde salieron esos basiliscos?, ¿Qué pasará con Dudley?. Espero el fic no tenga muchos errores. La historia dio un giro inesperado, ni yo misma sé que pasará, ojalá no los haya decepcionado. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!... ¡no se pierdan el gran final!  
  
Agradecimientos a mi amiga Dikana por los datos que me dio.  
  
Ahora, paso a mi responder los reviews que ustedes me hicieron favor de redactar.  
  
--*--*--  
  
+MELLIZA (Monica).- Muchas gracias por decir todo eso de mi fic... sé que fui algo cruel con la pobre Hermione, pero no me di cuenta de ello hasta que le había pasado eso... espero te siga gustando el fic y que no te haya decepcionado.   
  
+Zelshamada.- Amiga, muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y por redactarme que es bueno y original. Espero te haya gustado, es verdad que en el último capítulo todos terminamos compadeciendo a Hermione, pero prometo que ya no la trataré tan mal, ¡Y claro que Ron es lindo!, espero que puede adelantarle a la pareja en el último capítulo.  
  
+Uriko.- Agradezco que sigas leyendo y me disculpo por tardar tanto en publicar, pero en verdad la inspiración se aleja de mí cuando la necesito. En total serán 6 capítulos, y espero que no te decepcionen.  
  
+LINA SAOTOME.- ¡Muchas gracias por leer!, qué bueno que te divirtió el capítulo. Espero este también te haya gustado. Es un honor que buenos escritores lean lo que redacto.  
  
+ Iris Pollens.- Tienes razón, Dudley es un ser asqueroso y retrazado mental, lamento haber puesto su detestable acto, fui valiente sin darme cuenta, jeje. Como ves, la historia está finalizando, le metí un poco de acción, pero prometo que la próxima vez el cap. Estará más cómico. ¡Gracias por leer!.  
  
+Leia-Pandora.- ¡Vaya!, imaginarse a Ron y Hermione como hermanos es algo extraño y gracioso, pero esa faceta de Donny tendrá que terminar, n_n, ¡Gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado!.  
  
+Minaro.- Dudy sí sería un banquete enorme para Sirius, jeje, pero quien sabe de qué calidad sería la carne. Espero te haya gustado el episodio, prometo mejorar... ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!... (P.D. Claro que Ronnie es adorable).  
  
+Feníxia.- Agradezco que leyeras el fic... creo que sí era obvio que Hermi resultara la cita del cerdo, aún así, me alegra que te haya gustado.   
  
+Loder.- Gracias por leer mi fic aunque no te haya gustado. Creo que en gustos se rompe el género; de cualquier manera, estoy abierta a críticas constructivas que me permitan mejorar.  
  
+ cARo_cHAn.- ¡Prima!, gracias por leer, después de todo, este fic está dedicado a ti. Espero este capítulo no te haya decepcionado, creo que ni yo supe qué escribí. Escríbeme pronto.  
  
+Nikki.- Por fin continué con el fic, espero te haya gustado... bueno, ya me dirás. En el final espero poder poner algo decente con la pareja de Ron y Hermione, gracias por leer mi escrito loco.  
  
+Usako.- ¡Hola!, muchas gracias por seguir mi fic. Creo que aunque los Dursley la están pasando mal, es probable que vuelvan a sufrir en el próximo episodio. Espero te siga gustando mi fic.  
  
+Honguito.- La suerte e inspiración mágica tardaron en llegar, pero finalmente llegaron en mi mente y pude seguirle a este fic. Creo que este fic será un R/Hr, pero prometo que luego haré un H/Hr, ya que también me agrada la pareja. Espero te siga gustando mi fic, ¡Gracias por leer!.  
  
+ Desi "Hermi Weasley".- Gracias por decir tantas cosas agradables de mi fic, en verdad me animas mucho, espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo, que quedó algo raro. La pareja de R/Hr es muy linda, me gusta los indicios que aparecen en el libro 4... gracias, otra vez.  
  
Y a los que leyeron, pero no dejaron sus opiniones, también les agradezco su atención para con el fic.  
  
¡Nos vemos! 


	6. Cap. 6

Una cita en verano  
  
Por CieloCriss.  
  
  
Capítulo 6 "Cita veraniega"  
  
--*--  
  
"De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal".  
  
(fragmento de "Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos", escrito por J.K. ROWLING)  
  
--*--  
  
Posiblemente llorar nunca servía de nada, pero a veces, cuando el corazón está entumido, es necesario desahogarse.   
Dudley Dursley era de esas criaturas obesas e incomprendidas incapaces de ir más allá de un llanto de cocodrilo, temblaba como un cerdito a punto de ser degollado.  
  
Había frente a él, dos idénticos jóvenes que vagamente le parecían familiares, le ofrecían desde lejos una bolsa repleta de dulces con envolturas brillantes y a la vez escalofriantes. Dudy se tocó la lengua y gimoteó, acto seguido, y como era su costumbre, trató de ocultarse, agarrando con fuerza su trasero, como si ese enlace pudiera ayudarlo.  
  
-Fred, ¿Tú crees que le gusten las nuevas y mejoradas **galletas de canarios**?  
  
-No lo sé, opino que mejor le demos este - le dijo el gemelo Weasley a George, mostrando un dulce largo y con envoltura colorada - Dicen que tiene efectos bucales.  
  
Ambos parecían muy entretenidos decidiendo qué sería lo más adecuado para alimentar al muggle, después de todo ellos eran unos chicos piadosos, y comprendiendo las ansias alimenticias de Dudley, querían ayudar. Sin embargo, era demasiado listos, y a cada intento que hacía el gordo de fugarse, lo detenían alzando sus varitas amenazantes con una pilla sonrisa, ese gesto que siempre acompañaría a esos locos hermanos.  
  
Fue después de unos minutos cuando Dudley cayó en cuenta de que estaba en su casa, justo en la habitación de sus padres; de hecho, sus inertes progenitores yacían en la cama matrimonial, parecían dos cadáveres lívidos y tiesos. Con extraña manía se acercó a ellos y los miró incrédulo y con bastante estupidez.  
  
-Hey, no te preocupes muggle - dijo George - Tus papás están dormidos, quizá a ellos también le gusten nuestras golosinas, ¿verdad?  
  
-¡Fred, George! - se oyó de repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Bill Weasley, su apuesto y tranquilo rostro era vivo ejemplo de seriedad divertida impresa - ¿Qué les dije?  
  
-No lo asustamos - excusó Fred - incluso, quisimos ser simpáticos brindándole nuestros deliciosos e inocentes "caramelos".  
  
-Aunque creo que no tiene buenos recuerdos de nuestros productos - agregó el gemelo, riendo como demente.  
  
-¿Saben?, mejor vayan a checar la otra habitación, Hermione y Ron están allá, si despiertan comenzarán a deducir falacias sobre el ataque. Recuerden, nada de bromas, si no, ya saben que ni papá ni Dumbledore permitirán que intervengan en el asunto otra vez.  
  
-Vale, vale - calmó George - Te está afectando ver tanto a Percy, Bill.  
  
-Vayamos con Ronnie - terminó Fred, saliendo de cuarto con desfachatez, antes de irse lanzó por los aires varios dulces, y la boca de Dudley rezongó porque el cerebro (muy pequeño y lleno de grasa) le impedía ir a comer.  
  
--*--  
  
Harry Potter había sentido que el fin llegaba esa tarde. Primero se había extrañado mucho al ver a Hermione teniendo una cita con su primo. Se había irritado y a la vez alegrado, sentir eso al mismo tiempo era sencillamente amenazador. La alegría lo había acogido súbitamente al saber, por voz de Granger, que no sólo la vería a ella, sino también a Ron, ¡y a Sirius!.  
  
Respiró con júbilo en medio del lúgubre verano, se había olvidado de Voldemort y además, al parecer conocería a la famosa Orden del Fénix, que según sospechaba, era un equipo de brujas y magos capaces de enfrentarse cara a cara con "Quien ustedes ya saben"... lo mejor era imaginar, fugazmente, que sus padres habían formado parte de esa "institución"...  
  
Pero de pronto todo se volvió neblina y felicidad falsa. Eso se asemejaba más o menos al increíble cambio alimenticio en la dieta de Dudy, es decir: pasó de excesos grasosos a vegetales raquíticos; y él cambió su tarde perfecta por una tragedia inesperada.  
  
De cualquier modo después de enfrentar a los Basiliscos y haber triunfado realizando la maldición "Cruciatus" , se había desvanecido del cansancio y era incapaz de reflexionar todo lo que he enmarcado.  
  
Al fin abrió sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, estaba confundido, debilitado y muy, pero muy temeroso. En un instante pasó por su cerebelo (o por donde esté la memoria) la escena de la batalla y el resultado. Gimió angustiado y de golpe se sentó en la cama.  
Sí, estaba en una cama, tembló notoriamente al darse cuenta de quién era esa cama: era suya, era su habitación en casa de los Dursley.  
  
No sabía si gritar o callarse y ver, distinguió sus gafas en el buró y se apresuró a tomarlas. Cuando iba a tocarlas otra mano se le interpuso, era cálida y grande, quizá algo arrugada y de piel áspera.  
El dueño de esa extremidad tomó las antiparras y las colocó en el rostro de Harry... fue ahí cuando el chico se topó con Dumbledore.  
  
Se admiró mucho, se talló las mejillas en vez de los ojos y desparramó sus cabellos, tocándose la cicatriz. Dumbledore sonrió cándidamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el viento suave del verano calentara aún más su corazón.  
A lo lejos había varias sombras, y por lógica captó lo que había sucedido: La Orden del Fénix los había salvado...  
  
-Yo... - dijo, las sombras cerca de él se comenzaron a ir, a excepción de un perro negro grande y vigoroso. El semblante del joven cambió radicalmente, sonrió tenuemente - ¡Sirius!, ¡Dumbledore! - su padrino animago le había dado ánimos para hablar - Fueron ustedes los que nos salvaron... los basiliscos llegaron, los oí... la cicatriz ardía como nunca; creo, creo que Voldemort...  
  
-¿Acaso sentiste su maligna presencia por medio de tu cicatriz, Harry? - preguntó preocupado Sirius, que ya había vuelto a ser un humano - tienes que decírmelo.  
  
-¡Eso no importa ahora! - repuso Potter, consternadísimo - Los basiliscos atacaron a los muggles y... ¡Oh, Dios!, ¡No tengo idea de qué fue de Ron y Hermione!.  
  
-No te preocupes por ellos, te aseguro que un par de clones los están cuidando bien - añadió Dumbledore, muy bondadosamente.  
  
-Los que estaban atrás... esas sombras, ¿Eran los miembros de la junta de la Orden del Fénix?  
  
-En efecto, Harry, eran ellos, pero ya se han ido.  
  
-¿Y se ha suspendido... la junta?  
  
-De ninguna manera - expuso el Director de Hogwarts - se llevó a cabo.  
  
La cara del joven quinceañero fue bastante graciosa, no entendía qué pasaba. De repente sucedió algo inesperado y alguien más se acercó, acababa de aparecerse.  
  
-Sirius, ¿No sería mejor dejar de bromear con él y hablarle claro?, suficiente ha sufrido ya.  
  
Harry abrió su boca al doble al ver la pálida y delgada figura de Remus Lupin, su antiguo profesor y también amigo de sus padres. El hombre lobo no se acercó mucho pero le dedicó una débil sonrisa de alivio, alzó la mano y Potter le devolvió el saludo.  
  
"A decir verdad, cada vez me recuerda más a James" se dijo desviando su mirada hacia Black, que también debía pensar algo similar.  
  
-Quizás Remus tiene razón - explicó Dumbledore - Honestamente es posible que te molestes un poco, Harry.  
  
-pe-pero...  
  
-Los Basiliscos matan con la mirada, eso ya lo sabes, ¿Tienes idea de cuantos muggles miraron a los ojos a esos animales mágicos?... además, el cuello de Hermione estaba infectado por el veneno que incrustó el basilisco al morderla.  
  
-¡Oh no!  
  
-Ya, tranquilo... la verdad es que hubiera habido muchas muertes de haber sido todo eso real.  
  
-¡¿Quééé?! - la cara del chico cabello azabache era la de los signos de interrogación personalizada.  
  
-Dumbledore quiere decir que todo fue una farsa - explicó Lupin - , lo que enfrentaron era una prueba, Harry, una ilusión muy real creada por la magia de varios magos y brujas.  
  
-Pero.... ¿Y ese dolor en mi cicatriz?, ¿y ese ataque?  
  
-La prueba era con el objetivo de saber cuánta capacidad tenías para enfrentarte al peligro - siguió el anciano más poderoso del mundo mágico.  
  
Sin embargo, Harry no terminaba de aceptar esa broma tan pesada. No es que no le gustara ser probado, ¡Pero al in fraganti las cosas eran mucho más estresantes!... quizá todo había sido una farsa, pero el dolor que sintió no.  
  
Miró molesto a sus interlocutores, Sirius frunció el entrecejo como arrepentido, Remus desvió la vista y Albus prosiguió, ignorando de nuevo al hijo de Lily y James.  
  
-Posiblemente estés irritado, pero era necesario saber cómo actuarías ante un problema... los integrantes e la Orden del Fénix están dispuestos a protegerte, pero el siempre no existe, y vale más prevenir que lamentar... - Potter sonrió de repente y comprendió que todo había sido por su bien, se sintió querido por esas personas y levantó la vista irguiendo su cuello antiguamente agachado - Al parecer no lo has hecho nada mal, no pensé que un chico tan joven fuera capaz de hacer el cruciatus de esa manera...   
  
-Bueno... este...  
  
-Esa es una maldición prohibida, lo sabes. Si las reglas siempre tuvieran la razón tú ya no formarías parte de colegio - sentenció Dumbledore, otra vez sonriendo, luego cambió de tema. - bueno, eso ha sido todo; más adelante conocerás a los miembros de la Orden, tienes que ser paciente y seguir nuestras instrucciones... y recuerda que hay alguien a tus espaldas, protegiéndote.  
  
-Comprendo. - interrumpió el muchacho, lucía agradecido y avergonzado - Lo que no me queda muy claro es el dolor que sentí en mi cicatriz.  
  
-Voldemort siempre está cerca de ti - aseguró el Director; Harry tembló, Sirius se sentó a su lado y le dio una palmada en el hombro - Pero también, como te dije antes, hay alguien muy pendiente de que no te ocurra nada malo.  
  
Remus sonrió y miró por la ventana una de las casa vecinas, la silueta de una mujer lo saludó y él le devolvió el saludo, acto seguido volvió a dirigir su atención a la escena.  
  
-En cuanto a los muggles afectados, ya les hemos borrado la memoria con hechizos desmemorizantes - agregó Lupin - Sólo quedan tus tíos y primo.  
  
-¿Por qué a ellos no le han aplicado los hechizos?  
  
-Bueno, considerando las explicaciones de Sirius - empezó Dumbledore - decidimos que seas tú mismo el que le aplique los hechizos. - Albus volteó hacia el hombre-lobo y le dijo: - Remus, ya es tiempo de irnos.  
  
El nombrado asintió, caminó hacia Harry y le dio la mano.  
  
-Ya nos veremos, Harry - se despidió; despistadamente le dio un codazo a Black y desapareció instantáneamente.  
  
Dumbledore le dio un vistazo a la casa "Es la segunda vez que te dejo con mi mano en esta casa, Harry Potter... pero es aquí dónde Arabella Figg te podrá vigilar y cuidar mejor que nadie" . También desapareció.  
  
Sirius miró hacia su ahijado:  
  
-Aún me quedan unas horas de visita en esta cita en verano.  
  
  
--*--  
  
  
Ron Weasley despertó después de un largo letargo (según él). Creyó estar petrificado pero podía moverse, e incluso sentía energía y agilidad en exceso.  
  
-¿Qué demonios pasó? - interrogó en voz alta, bostezando con verdadera pereza - mmm, ¿Qué es este lugar? - a su alrededor había muchos objetos muggles raros que él jamás definiría como videojuegos, televisor, DVD, computador - qué cosas más raras, mi papá se volvería loco aquí.  
  
En una mesita había un CD y miró dudoso el resplandecer raro de esa cosa plateada que de repente mostraba colores múltiples. "Si papá viera esto seguro dejaría de coleccionar enchufes muggles". Era tan extraña su posición actual que creyó estar soñando mientras estaba realmente petrificado. Giró su cuerpo hacia la derecha, y gritó de la impresión al ver a Hermione al otro lado de la cama.  
La observó como si fuera un ángel sagrado. Granger resultaba mucho más linda de lo que él se la hubiera imaginado. Ese liso rostro lucía más cuando estaba callada y con los ojos cerrados. Ron se sonrojó, la siguió mirando.  
  
-Ayyy, Ronnie está creciendo y está "embobado" - expresó una voz curiosa y burlona - ¿No, Fred?  
  
-Ya lo creo... por cierto, George, ¿Cómo va el cuento muggle ese de la doncella dormida?  
  
-Ahh, te refieres a cuando "El príncipe debe besar a la princesa para que despierte del sueño eterno"... **La bella durmiente**, creo.  
  
-¿Qué esperas, Ron? B-é-s-a-l-a  
  
Ron se levantó de golpe.  
  
-¡Mis hermanos están en mi sueño!  
  
-Pues ya ves, siempre estamos presentes...  
  
Bill entró otra vez al recinto controlado por los gemelos.  
  
-Ehh, chicos, ¿En qué quedamos?; explíquenle todo a Ronald para que venga al cuarto donde están los muggles; Harry y Hocicos ya están esperándolos.  
  
-Definitivamente, mucha presencia de Percy hace daño - dedujo Fred - Por eso es bueno mantener las distancias.  
  
-¡Oigan, explíquenme!, ¿Qué tiene Hermione?, ¿Qué pasó con los basiliscos?.  
  
Hermione dejó el mundo de Morfeo por culpa de los gritos del pelirrojo menor, alzó la mirada y se sonrojó al verse en la misma cama que Ron.  
  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí? - reclamó alejándose como si Ron fuera un pervertido loco.  
  
-No sé - admitió Ronald - Pero Fred y George nos lo dirán.  
  
-¡Ohh!, lo basiliscos... ¿Y Harry? - chica cabello canela no paraba de hablar deduciendo cosas - Pero Ron, hay algo que no encaja... por ejemplo, Hocicos, ¿Por qué desapareció?, ¡Y esos basiliscos!, la verdad es que no se sentían como bestias mágicas y mitológicas, no tuve miedo, ¡Y vaya que dan miedo!, además, cuando me mordió...  
  
-Oye, Hermione - interrumpió George - Si nos dejaras hablar resolveríamos tus dudas.  
  
  
--*--  
  
Ahora todo estaba aclarado. La Orden del Fénix se había reunido para probar la capacidad de Harry y sus amigos, éstos ya estaban más calmados; ese día no había sido tan patético después de todo. Casi todos los muggles habían olvidado el incidente, y si los Dursley aún recordaban, era porque Sirius quería que esos inquilinos hicieran algo.  
  
-¡No puedo creer que se nos permitiese borrarles la memoria a esos muggles! - animó Ron, muy contento.  
  
-Yo estuve leyendo sobre eso hace poco - comentó la chica de la biblioteca.  
  
-Entremos de una buena vez, ya que después iré a pasear con Sirius - sugirió Harry.  
  
-Entren ustedes, nosotros tenemos que regresar a **La madriguera** - agregó Bill.  
  
-Ya veo - dijo Harry - pero tendrán que irse de otra manera, ya que tío Vernon tapó la chimenea y no se pueden usar los polvos.  
  
-No hay problema, Harry - dijo Fred - conseguimos un traslador con cierto **galeones** que adquirimos.  
  
Los tres Weasley se retiraron, no sin antes recalcarle a Ron que irían por él a no sé qué parte y a cierta hora.  
  
Sirius se volvió perro, entonces los tres chicos y el animago entraron.  
  
Los Dursley ya habían despertado y estaban acorralados en una esquina, temblando como locos.  
  
-¡No puede ser! - gritó Vernon al verlos.  
  
-Hermione... - dijo Dudly, intentó acercarse, pero la chica alzó la varita con acto de desprecio.  
  
-Y dime, "Dudly" - comenzó Granger, Petunia rugió como leona, pero la chica alzó más la voz y opacó esos gimoteos - ¿Quién te salvó de esa serpiente gigante?  
  
-.....  
  
-¡Habla!, ¡Admite que fue Harry! - lo único que los amigos querían era que los Dursley, por primera vez en su vida, admitieran los actos benévolos de Potter.  
  
Pero la gratitud no provenía de esa rama de la familia, los tíos y el primo estaban callados y sólo hablaban cuando injuriaban sin saber.  
Sirius ladró y en un dos por tres, cambió de forma y se convirtió en humano.  
  
-¡¡Ahhhhh!! - gritó tía Petunia con frenesí.  
  
-Esto, esto es increíble.  
  
-Les presento a mi padrino - fanfarroneó Harry, algo irónico.  
  
-Creo que le deben un agradecimiento a Harry - dijo Sirus secamente, los Dursley lo reconocieron como el criminal que anunciaban en la tele hacía tiempo (la mujer hermana de Lily había recortado la foto del periódico y la tenía guardada al igual que la de otros criminales).  
  
-Harry... - dijo Dudy, rojo de la humillación, pero en el fondo de su manteca muy agradecido - Harry... usó sus brujerías y me ayudó.  
  
Petunia palideció; Vernon gruñó sintiendo vergüenza.  
  
-¿Es verdad eso Dudy?  
  
El gordo, con el pesar de su alma, dio un graznido que pareció de afirmación.  
  
Con eso fue suficiente para hacer que en Harry se formara una nueva sonrisa. Era un gesto fino y orgulloso, una combinación de labios sinceros. Se veía más apuesto que nunca, creo yo.  
  
-¿Eso es todo? - renegó Ron - ¿Es lo único que dirán?  
  
-Eso es suficiente para mí, Ron.  
  
-Sí, yo concuerdo con Harry - replicó Hermione - . No importa las desgracias que le ocasionen a mi amigo, en el fondo él sabrá, que un día quizá olvidado, estos muggles admitieron que era un héroe y que había rescatado a Dudly... incluso es suficiente para mí.  
  
-Pero no para mí, tengo una mejor idea - dijo Sirius, sonriendo - tengo un plan especial antes de borrarles la memoria.  
  
--*--  
  
Harry Potter paseaba a tres perros muy extraños que parecían caminar por arte de magia. Un perro era peludo, gordo y parecía tener bigotes gigantes. El otro perro macho era aún más obeso, grasiento, de piel mostaza y ojos de tonto. La única perra era estirada, flacucha y con cara de indignación. ¿Quiénes eran?, pues los Dursley, Black los había transformado en perros para dar un paseo con su tutelado, un chico fuerte y valeroso como su padre, simpático y perseverante como su madre. Sirius iba a su lado disfrutando la caminata, estaba disfrazado.   
Casi no hablaban entre ellos, pero era la mejor tarde de ese torturante verano.  
  
  
Hermione y Ron también paseaban, pero más alejados, parecían tener una cita.  
  
-¿No irás a visitar a Krum a Bulgaria, verdad?  
  
-Quien sabe...  
  
-Hermione, no es justo.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Cuando saliste con el cerdo de Dudley usabas otra ropa, ahora traes una túnica.... ¿No podrías ponerte esa ropa muggle?  
  
La chica Granger sonrió. Con coquetería se acercó a Ron y lo besó fugazmente.  
  
"Quizá esto sea una cita en verano.... ¡Adios a todo lo demás!", pensó Ron, tocándose el labio.  
  
--  
FIN  
--  
  
  
Notas: ¡Terminé!, ¡Terminé!... después de tanto tiempo finalicé. Perdón por la espera, otra vez me tardé siglos en seguirle al fic, pero siendo honesta estaba bloqueada con la historia, incluso no sé si quedó bien, bueno, ya me dirán.  
Como podrán darse cuenta este fic tuvo de todo un poco aunque resaltó lo cómico, tuve la intención de hacer un escrito ligero para divertir y entretener al lector, no sé si lo logré; sólo quiero agregar que estoy contenta porque ha sido el primer fic de Harry Potter que escribo (espero no sea el último, tengo varias ideas que me gustaría desarrollar).  
  
Si tienen alguna duda pregunten, quizá quedaron cabos sueltos y corté la historia muy súbitamente, pero era la idea original del fic y no quise agrandarla. Lo que pasó es que la Orden del Fénix le puso una prueba a Harry para ver qué tan capaz resultaría enfrentándose a Voldemort... como era una farsa por eso hay incoherencias con lo de los basiliscos. En cuanto a la pareja, pues usé un "Ron/Hermione" porque me gusta esa combinación. También creo que la presencia de los Dursley causó comicidad y al final obtuvieron su merecido, qué lastima que les tengan que borrar la memoria ¿verdad?.  
  
¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo!, en verdad agradezco que hayan leído el fic completo, espero no haberlos decepcionado.  
  
El fanfic lo dedico a mi prima Caro, (espero te haya gustado!)  
  
Por favor, no se olviden del review o comentario final, me haría mucho bien y me ayudaría mucho a mis planes futuros.  
  
Ahora, paso a mi parte favorita --- Contestación de Reviews ---  
  
--  
+MELLIZA (Mónica).- Gracias por leer mi fic... bueno, quizá sí he sido algo cruel con Hermione a través del fic, pero al menos creo que tuvo un final más alegre teniendo una cita con el lindo Ron, ¿No te parece?. Espero te haya gustado.  
  
+lora chang .- Primero quiero decirte que lo que he leído de tu fic me ha gustado (lamento no haberlo seguido, pero he tenido algunos problemas y ausencia de tiempo libre). Agradezco que leyeras mi fic, ojalá te haya agradado y no decepcionado. /ahora que estoy de vacaciones me pondré a leer todas aquellas historias que tengo pendientes/... gracias!  
  
+dadaiiro.- Por fin publiqué el último capítulo, lamento haberme tardado (tuve un fuerte bloqueo con el fic). Yo también creo que Hermi y Ronnie hacen linda pareja. Bueno, espero te haya gustado el fic, gracias por el apoyo que me has brindado, Jess.  
  
+Amy.- qué bueno que te gustó mi fic (bueno, no me consta que te haya gustado el final, pero ojalá que sí). Gracias por leer mi primer fic de Harry Potter, en verdad disfruté mucho escribiéndolo.  
  
+Yadira y Giselle.- Espero te haya gustado el último capítulo de la historia, me hubiera gustado hacer sufrir más a los Dursley, pero consideré que las torturas se volverían monótonas. Por otra parte, la pareja "Hermione y Harry" también me agrada, pero en esta ocasión los dejé separados.  
  
+Iris Pollens.- ¡Hola!... me disculpo por la tardanza de este capítulo (y yo que había prometido ser más veloz... pero ya ves). No sé si este episodio fue lo suficientemente gracioso, lo que sí sé, es que la historia dio un giro. Espero que mi fic no te haya decepcionado, te doy las gracias por haberlo seguido desde el principio.  
  
+Uriko.- Creo que mi inspiración otra vez se fue de vacaciones, pero al menos al fin terminé con el proyecto ¿verdad?. Espero te haya gustado, otra vez cambié las cosas de visión para retornar un poco a lo gracioso. Al final los Dursley terminaron en la cita con Sirius de impertinentes mascotas. Gracias por haber leído.  
  
+Lina Saotome.- ¡Gracias por leer mi fic!... creo que te diste cuenta de las incoherencias del capítulo anterior, si había cosas que no encajaban era porque todo era una ilusión creada por los de la Orden del Fénix para probar a Harry, al final las cosas salieron bien y todos tuvieron lo que merecían (aunque creo que sentí algo de lástima por los Dursley). Espero en verdad hacer un fic decente de Harry Potter, son muy divertidos y es gratificante desarrollar a tan encantadores personajes, ¿verdad?. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones me pondré a leer tus fics (que llevo retrazados). Gracias otra vez n_n.  
  
+Polgara.- ¡Por fin terminé el fic!, espero te haya gustado. Reapareció Sirius y también salieron fugazmente los de la Orden del Fénix (aunque todo el ataque de los basiliscos fue una farsa). Traté de que pasara algo entre Ron y Hermione, ¿qué te pareció?. Ojalá te haya gustado el final, muchas gracias por leer mi fic!  
  
+Alberto Isaac O. V. .- ¡Hopolapa! . cumplí tu posdata y no maté a Hermione (mmm, aunque quizá en otra historia lo haga... /es que nunca se sabe/). Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo 5, en verdad agradezco que leas mi fic (y que le des promoción en tu escuela). Pues ya vienen las vacaciones, espero verte pronto (claro está que tengo que ir a la base materna este verano).  
  
+Victoria Guerra.- Agradezco que te guste mi fic y que lo leas (es un honor que te agrade, en serio). Y en cuanto a los giros de mi historia, pues creo que ya son costumbre, tampoco me gusta que todo sea perfecto y color de rosa, por eso puse lo de los basiliscos, pero ahora volví a cambiar las cosas con un final diferente, ojalá te haya gustado.  
  
+Dikana.- Pues por fin lo terminé, debo admitir que fue gracias a "R", incluso el carácter diabólico que le pones a Sirius /en tu fic/ provocó que le diera un auge de malvado en este fic mío /convertir a los Dursley en perros y pasearlos no fue una idea inocente, después de todo Harry había quedado conforme con que admitiera Dudy las cosas, pero su padrino no se conformó con eso n_n/. Gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo, espero te haya gustado, sé que no quedó muy bien, pero prometo seguir mejorando.  
  
+Zelshamada.- Qué bueno que te está gustando mi fic, Vass. Ya sabes que a mí me gusta mezclar todos los géneros (pero siempre prevalece el más usado, en este caso, la comedia). Gracias por leerlo, ojalá no te haya decepcionado el final... yo creo que fue un fin extraño.  
  
+Diel.- Difinitivamente concuerdo contigo: Sirius es un encanto. me agradó su actitud en este fic, pero es cierto, tendrá que lavarse los dientes por los siglos de los siglos por el mal sabor que adquirió mordiendo a insectos Dursleanos. Al final les dio su merecido por no tratar bien a su sobrino ¿verdad?, al menos eso creo, aunque pude haber hecho sufrir más los odiosos muggles. Bueno, pues como todo eso de las serpientes era una farsa, Sirius despareció adrede. Voldie siempre está presente /de algún modo, como dijo Dumbledore/. Y en cuanto a la varita... creo que olvidé poner cuándo fue que Harry la sacó... aunque ahora explico que la sacó mientras huía de los falsos basiliscos. Muchas gracias por leer!  
  
+Leia-Pandora.- Bueno, Hermi perdió los estribos en este fic, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que su paciencia llegó al límite conviviendo con el cerdo de Dudley XD. Al trío fantástico no le pasó nada al final y terminaron teniendo /cada quien a su manera/ una cita en verano. Espero te haya gustado la historia, también te doy las gracias por leer.  
por cierto, ¿te gustan las serpientes?, a mí me parecen lindas /siempre y cuando estén tras un cristal/.  
  
+Fuensanta potter.- Qué bueno que te ha gustado, ojalá este final también haya sido de tu agrado. Me disculpo por la tardanza y agradezco que sigas el fic.  
  
+Oscar.- Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por decir que mi fic es bueno; en realidad creo que me falta mucho para escribir algo de lo que me sienta verdaderamente orgullosa, esta vez sólo quedé conforme.   
  
+rochi_hp.- Gracias por el consejo, tienes toda la razón al escribir que exageré con los sinónimos y dejé abandonados a los pronombres, quizá lo hice inconscientemente o tal vez por hacer más cómico a Dudley; como sea, te prometo mejorar, me gusta mucho recibir críticas constructivas para mejorar. Espero la historia te haya gustado.  
  
+Sophie*Aiko.- Las sombras eran los miembros de la Orden del Fénix... y Hermi y Ron están bien, quizá mejor que nunca. Espeor te haya gustado el fic, muchas gracias por leerlo.  
  
+Katia_Potter.- Espero todas tus dudas se hayan disipado, ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fic!, es verdad que en el pasado capítulo Harry fue muy lindo al salvar a Dudley, lo hizo de corazón porque es un chico bueno. Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, ojalá te haya gustado.  
  
Y a todos los que leyeron y no dejaron review: ¡Gracias!.  
  
--  
  
Se despide, CieloCriss.   
  
/Fic iniciado en Enero del 2001, terminado en Junio del 2002/ 


End file.
